Blood Lust
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, KuramaxHiei, NCS. A powerful youkai has his sights set on Hiei, and he's tricked the little demon into thinking he wants Kurama. It's up to Kurama to stop them both before Hiei gets himself killed.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Read Blood Fetish? I have a thing for psychos with a liking for blood, can't help it.  
Category: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi, TWT (timeline-what-timeline)  
Warnings: violence, angst, rape, reference to shonen ai  
Pairings: Biula x Hiei, will be Kurama x Hiei  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email:  
Complete Archive: www . arigatomina . com

Blood Lust

Part 1

Hiei's teeth clenched when the black fire was ripped apart, familiar pain tearing through him as if the kokoryuuha really were an extension of himself. Cold blue eyes flashed at him, then the demon's mouth opened in a loud, toothy guffaw that hurt more than the physical pain. His knees wavered for a moment, then he crouched, glaring at the enemy.

"You fool!" Biula accused, his grin baring numerous fangs as his eyes shone on the slight figure. "I'm stronger than Mukuro. That pitiful attack is useless against me." Lunging forward, he crossed the short distance between them in a second, fist cracking against Hiei's chest. The small demon seemed to fly back, but he grunted when Hiei managed to stay on his feet, skidding on the ground. He smirked at the dark spot where he'd hit the youkai, spotting a slight wound and watching the trickle of blood reach the demon's waistband. "How many ribs did I break?" Hiei glared darker and he threw his arms out, laughing again. "It's useless!"

Blood was coating his tongue, thick and coppery, but Hiei was more worried about the sharp pain that accompanied each breath. His jagan burned hotter than his chest as he raised his youki, black power surrounding him in vicious waves. Now was not the time to feel the discomfort, not when the demon was enjoying the fight so very much. With a shallow breath, he launched forward, eyes narrowing when the demon matched his speed with seeming ease.

Catching the small, burning fist, Biula held Hiei's right arm as he buried his own fist in the demon's stomach. Those red eyes widened abruptly, then closed tight, the black-haired youkai's expression a twisted grimace. "You're wasting your time and mine," he murmured, holding the light figure a few feet off the ground. His claws dug into thick black hair and he twisted Hiei's arm suddenly, sighing at the sharp crack as the bone snapped. The youkai gave a mangled cry that filtered through clenched teeth and he pulled the male closer, claws closing over that slight wrist. "You see? I get what I want, and not you or anyone can stop me." The young upstart had the nerve to glare at him, but his eyes dropped to the bright glint of bone in Hiei's arm, his tongue swiping out to catch the ribbons of blood that fell to his hand. "Not that I don't appreciate the effort." He licked his sharp teeth before turning Hiei, twisting the broken arm behind his back and crouching so those black booted feet were touching the ground. The demon sagged briefly, but he retained hold of that thick hair as he lapped up the blood flowing down Hiei's arm.

Hiei's head jerked down until his chin was pressed against his chest and he bit back the scream that tried to break loose as those long teeth sank into his arm. He wondered if the demon were going to bite it off, but he had no strength to retaliate, his tightly closed eyes burning at the pain. The teeth tugged at the broken bone and he hit his knees, legs unable to hold him. Gasping in too much air, he choked on the liquid that hit his throat, nearly doubling over with only the hold on his hair and arm keeping him off the ground.

Bright blood specked the ground as the small demon coughed and Biula's eyes snapped up, his tongue swirling against the torn flesh a moment longer before he opened his mouth. The break was clean, the tip of bone protruding through skin, but now it was marred by the holes his teeth had left and he gave another lick at the crimson flow before turning Hiei to face him. Slitted red eyes told him the demon was still set to fight back and he smirked, licking his lips. "You still don't get it?" His hand closed around Hiei's left wrist and he nodded sharply, noting the way the muscles clenched beneath his claws. "If you can't stop *this*, you'll never stop anything I do." The demon's hand was a curled fist but he undid that with little effort, raising it to his mouth as he caught wide red eyes. There was a glint of something there now, fear maybe? His teeth closed sharply, cutting through Hiei's hand, and that low scream came again, not cut off nearly as quickly, this time. The demon sagged, his mouth falling open as those red eyes clouded over and Biula's gaze snapped to the parted lips. They were flecked with blood, and he had to remind himself of the plan as he longed to shove his tongue inside. But not yet, not if it were going to work. "It's over," he said softly, hiding how difficult it was to tear his eyes away.

Biula stood, lifting Hiei and turning him again so he could cross the demon's bloody wrists behind his back. One large hand closed over those, the other secure in thick hair, and he stepped past the dark cloak the demon had discarded earlier. "Do you know where we're going now?" he taunted, drawing the dark head up so his voice hit the demon's ear. "You couldn't stop me, but at least you'll get to go with me. Imagine his face when he sees you like this. He'll be so determined to save you from more pain that he'll do *anything* I tell him to."

"Baka..."

The low voice was little more than a growl, but it made Biula's lips pull back into a wide smile. If there was one thing he was certain of, it was that Hiei didn't know the meaning of giving up. "You disagree? I admit, I'd planned to simply enjoy him, and then kill him, but you've made it so much easier. With you as my hostage, I can draw it out."

Hiei's eyes flicked open, his vision only slightly blurred. "You know nothing," he growled, barely wincing when the claw tightened around his wrists. "You think Youko Kurama cares? Baka."

"Youko Kurama...takes what he wants with no regard." The demon almost seemed to wince when he gave a sharp laugh and Biula shook him gently. "He sounds like me, doesn't he? But I hear he's gone soft since fusing with that human form of his, we'll see if I'm not right. I think he'll try to fight me first, but when that fails...he'll save you the only way he can." Lifting Hiei higher against him, he let his head move close to the youkai's neck, breathing in the scent as he grinned. "And a youko has such a long lifespan, think how long he'd last."

"Kisama..."

"Oh, don't pretend," Biula snapped, walking faster as if he were in a hurry to find the youko. The truth was that he'd already made certain Kurama was nowhere near them before he'd instigated the battle. It wouldn't do to have him walk in on them, not yet. "You know you'd sacrifice yourself for him if I gave you the chance. Well, now's your chance. All you have to do is beg and promise to obey me. You aren't what I wanted, but I'd be willing to put off the youko for as long as you last." He didn't slow, but he was waiting expectantly and he frowned when the demon when limp in his grasp. Silence was his only answer and he didn't have the patience to wait it out, jerking Hiei's head back so he could see the youkai's face. He'd heard that Hiei was rendered unconscious after using his powers, but he hadn't given him a chance to use much, he'd expected more time. But those red eyes were open, and they focused on him readily from within a blank face.

He'd expected the young demon to leap at the offer. After all, he hadn't hesitated in accepting his challenge. But he couldn't read that closed expression. If Hiei didn't accept then his ruse had been for nothing. The whole point was to convince the youkai that he had to keep coming back if he wanted Kurama safe. From the looks of things, though, that didn't seem to be working. "What's wrong?" Biula asked, his voice sounding careless. "I thought you wanted to protect your beloved from me." A glint shone in those red eyes, but Hiei's voice was cold and void.

"I have no beloved. And I do not beg." Even if it were Yukina, he couldn't have begged. He'd explained to Kurama before. Fighting to the death for someone was fine, but he didn't understand sacrificing one's self. But Kurama did. He remembered the redhead's words when Kuwabara had done so for Yusuke, giving him his energy, so very long ago. He'd said the ningen had 'won' for that. Whether he'd won or not, he'd certainly come close to losing his life, only without a fight. Despite the time that had passed since then, Hiei still didn't understand. But he knew himself and he'd never beg, he'd gladly die first.

The small demon seemed lost in thought and Biula glared, squeezing Hiei's wrists to remind him. "Then you don't care to save him? I admit I'm surprised, but that's like you." Pulling Hiei's face close to his, he smirked. "Are you going to watch then, as he makes the sacrifice you're unwilling to make?" Those red eyes narrowed.

"I'll kill him first."

Biula laughed, blinking at the hateful expression. "I'd heard that you were the result of an ice maiden, but I didn't think you'd be so cold. But you'd kill him yourself? All because you won't take pain in his place."

The demon was taunting him, but Hiei's expression remained fixed in a glare. "I didn't say that. I said I wouldn't beg." His hand and arm were screaming at him, and his chest burned with every breath, but he still felt a dull throb in his forehead. While he hadn't used the kokoryuuha on himself, his body was trying to shut itself down, a natural instinct to restore him. But now wasn't the time. He preferred to be conscious when he died, and he needed to know what would happen to Kurama. To think, the demon had said Kurama was in the Makai.

Months had passed in the Ningenkai since he'd last seen Kurama, and they'd parted on cold terms. Kurama wouldn't leave the human world as long as his mother needed him, and he had already bonded with his young brother. Hiei saw the pattern and he doubted if the reborn human would *ever* leave the human world, especially for him. While Kurama had been honestly regretful, he hadn't tried to get Hiei to stay with him. The most he'd offered was an invitation to visit, anytime, and a promise to seek him out in the Makai, someday. It was all very vague, no concrete commitments, but even that goodbye was more than Hiei had been willing to give. Someday was too far away and there were no certainties in the Makai. Today proved that without a doubt.

The demon seemed convinced that he could use him against Kurama, but Hiei knew he had the wrong hostage. If Biula wanted to have Kurama at his mercy, he should have taken the human mother, that was Kurama's weakness. No, he knew Kurama wouldn't 'sacrifice' himself, not for him. But the youkai *would* challenge the demon since they were comrades, and Hiei knew Kurama would fare no better than he had. Either way, one of them would be in the demon's hands, but he wasn't going to get a willing victim.

"Then you *do* want to take his place?" Biula asked, hiding the satisfaction behind a mocking tone.

"You would never have Kurama willingly," Hiei stated, his voice flat. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come back." The youkai blinked at him and Biula smirked, shaking his head. "If you live, I want you to come when I call. That's not much." Hiei was frowning at him, but his smirk widened. "To save me the trouble of fighting you each time we meet. In return, I'll leave your precious kitsune be, as long as you live."

Obviously, the demon didn't expect him to live very long, but Hiei knew he would. He'd been born to survive so long as he had a goal in sight. And he had a new goal now, to kill Biula. He hadn't strengthened much since he'd last been in the Ningenkai, but Hiei knew he was capable of more. He had no limits. He just had to survive long enough to get stronger. Blanking his expression suddenly, he stared into Biula's bright blue eyes. "I'll come back, but I won't promise not to attack you."

"You'll just make me hurt you even more," Biula warned, "but that's fine. You have such a tolerance for pain." He accentuated the words by setting Hiei to his feet and twisting his broken arm. Unlike before, he was rewarded with nothing. Those calm red eyes didn't even blink as if the demon had completely blocked out the pain. But it hurt, he was sure of it, and he intended to push the little youkai's pain threshold to the limit and beyond, maybe not this time, but soon. "Rumor has it that you've a weakness besides the kitsune," he drawled suddenly, watching Hiei carefully.

He would have wondered at the fact that the demon seemed to know so much about him, but he assumed he'd done his homework. It was common knowledge that he'd become the first in charge beneath Mukuro, and most of the Makai had witnessed his battle with her. But there was a fault in the youkai's statement. He didn't consider Kurama his weakness. If he had one, it was Yukina. Luckily, though, few people knew of her existence, fewer of her ties to him. Rather than answering, he continued to stare at the demon bending over him, his legs stiff to keep him from wavering.

"How soon before you fall asleep?" Biula murmured, noting that Hiei glared at the question. "I'll be lenient this time, but I wonder if pain won't keep you conscious." Red eyes stared without shifting and he grabbed Hiei's shoulders suddenly, careful not to cut him with his claws. "Let's find out." The black-haired youkai didn't move and he let go almost immediately, shoving the palm of his hand against Hiei's chest.

He'd thought himself ready, but Hiei reeled back, barely staying on his feet as he felt something tug within his chest. If he'd doubted the ribs were broken before, he knew at least one was, now. He could practically feel bone cutting something, his breathing suddenly wetter. One cough would lead to another and he swallowed sharply, wincing at the metallic taste. Biula was there abruptly and he jerked despite himself, his eyes widening when those claws closed over his arms, sharp-toothed mouth moving toward his. The one thought that screamed in his mind asked if the demon was going to bite his tongue off. Brave or not, Hiei prayed he wouldn't.

Biula closed his eyes when the short demon held still, not resisting as his tongue swept Hiei's mouth. It wasn't that he needed the blood for strength, though it did help, but he craved it. Humans had been off-limits for so long that he'd grown accustomed to youkai blood and the little demon had a distinct flavor he couldn't get enough of. He'd taken an ice maiden before, back when he'd killed indiscriminately without any plots. But that wasn't the taste he found now, rather, it must have come from the unnamed sire of the small jaganshi. Whatever that demon had been, Biula wished he'd have met him, if only to drain him completely. He didn't dare do that now, or he'd ruin the plan. He was certain Hiei could last for weeks if he controlled his hunger.

He wasn't being bitten at all, and Hiei tensed as a long tongue squirmed in his mouth, revulsion making him want to shudder. It even probed into his throat so he nearly gagged, unable to breathe. Minutes passed before he could draw a breath and his vision was more than foggy, it was waving. But his thoughts were clear enough and he realized the demon planned to either eat him, or simply drink his blood. And that at the same time as the torture. But if he'd been afraid before, it would have disappeared at the realization. No matter how strong Biula was, Hiei had dealt with his kind before. The demon wasn't the first to be attracted to his blood; another curse of being a half-breed. Although, he did wonder why Biula had been after Kurama first. Oh, he could see why the demon would want Kurama, that wasn't the problem, it was that the blood of a youko was dangerous, intoxicating. And a plant manipulator could poison the blood to any demon aside from himself. If blood were the main thing the demon was after, he wouldn't have wanted Kurama. Unless he could control him.

There was a dull flash in the blue-violet eye on the dark-haired demon's forehead, and Biula glanced at it, momentarily distracted. But Hiei didn't move and he looked down again, his tongue rubbing the underside of his teeth. He was trying to think of a way he could drain the youkai as much as possible and still have him live. He'd never tried that in the past, but he knew a few ways blood could be replenished if a demon were too low. A smirk passed his lips and he shoved Hiei onto the ground, the sudden pressure on the demon's chest causing blood to trickle down his chin. He lapped that up quickly, then tore through the small white belts that bound the male's pants. His claws cut too deeply, but he didn't mind the sharply drawn breath, or the soft cough as he jerked the pants aside, moving his mouth against the stripes down Hiei's stomach.

Too many wounds and they wouldn't be able to heal, not if he left the demon with as little blood as he intended. That was the only thing that kept him from sinking his teeth into the muscled stomach. His blue eyes flicked down, taking in slender legs. They weren't soft, though, he could feel the hard muscles that enabled the demon's lightning speed. Not fast enough, he thought as he bared his fangs. Those red eyes were watching him, void of any detectable emotion, but he smirked, not minding Hiei's lack of reaction. Careful not to cut the small demon, he turned him suddenly, noting that Hiei braced himself with his mutilated hand. That wound was bleeding freely, but he had another source in mind as he grabbed the demon's right wrist, jerking his arm back until a slight growl came from the bowed head. He hadn't paid any attention before, but the dragon tattoo was ripped and he wondered briefly whether the youkai could still use it, when bone was showing through the serpent's tail. But that didn't matter since the kokoryuuha had been useless, anyway.

***NOTE*** The rest of this part has been omitted due to the ban on NC-17 rated content. For the rest of this part go to the following url:  
www . geocities . com / arigatomina / bloodl1 . html


	2. Part 2

Category: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi, TWT  
Warnings: minor angst, vampirism(-_-;), shonen ai, lemon  
Pairings: KuramaxHiei, vague reference to BiulaxHiei  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.fanfiction.net under Arigatomina  
www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Blood Lust  
  
Part 2  
  
He never sensed Hiei. Although he was in tune with the demon's distinct youki, it was far too low for his human form to feel. But another youki screamed at him, strong enough to wake him from a dead sleep. The house was silent, usual for the time of night now that his mother had moved in with her new husband. There had been no contact with the Makai for so long that it took seconds before Kurama knew for certain he wasn't imagining the dark youki. He wasn't, and it emanated from beneath his bedroom window. A brief glimpse of something hulking and dark, glowing blue eyes, met him before the youki seemed to vanish suddenly. He didn't pause to blink, throwing the window open and leaping lightly to the ground. His intention was to follow the demon since it had obviously sought him out. He nearly fell over the dark form lying at his feet.  
  
A burn started in his chest, radiating outward until his fingers tingled and he dropped to his knees, brushing past dark hair to touch a pale neck. A long minute passed where he couldn't find a pulse, but he heard a quiet bubbling sound and saw Hiei's shoulder shift, just a bit as he took a short breath. The sound made his eyes widen more and jolted him into motion. The slender youkai was wearing his usual cloak, but it was damp, dark red showing on his hand when he touched Hiei's arm. Ignoring the questions running through his mind, he turned his friend onto his back, lifting him carefully. He was almost grateful that Hiei made no sound of the pain movement might have caused, but he was sure the silence was a bad sign. Inside was the normal place to take an injured person, but Kurama had walled in the garden weeks ago and he knew, he'd need easy access to nature. His steps were graceful and quick as he tried not to shake Hiei, his eyes falling again to the dark patch over the demon's forehead. The jagan was closed, but the skin surrounding it was a shadow, a small trickle of blood having caught in Hiei's eyebrow. That scared him more than anything.  
  
* * *  
  
His chest burned, not a sharp pain, but heat as if it were filled with acid. But he didn't choke when he took a quick breath and his eyelashes fluttered at the sound of movement. Something squirmed against his hand, making his eyes snap open suddenly, bright light wetting them as he squinted abruptly.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama sighed when vivid red eyes snapped to him, a hand falling to the demon's shoulder in case he tried to move. Those eyes followed his other hand, watching him wave the plant away from Hiei's jagan.  
  
Anger rapidly replaced his confusion and Hiei turned his head, staring at the vines wrapped around his right arm. He didn't have to ask what they were doing, he could feel them pulsing against his skin, the rest of the limb numb. Of course, Kurama would heal him. Biula must have known that from the start, must have brought him directly to the redhead. A dome of plants arched over them and Hiei wondered where they were. But it didn't matter. His eyes turned back to Kurama and he waited to see how much the youko knew.  
  
"I'm not a doctor," Kurama said softly, his expression neutral for the moment, "but your ribs ripped through one of your lungs. And you nearly lost your right arm." Hiei didn't give any reaction and Kurama's eyes narrowed, a hint of fury sliding through. "Who did it?"  
  
"Where are we?" Hiei countered, frowning down at the tiny vines that seemed to be coming out from *inside* his chest. There was no pain, though, only that hot burn. He could handle heat.  
  
"In my backyard," Kurama glared. Taking his hand back, he folded his legs beneath him and sat at Hiei's side, barely blinking when a bright plant curved over his shoulders so the small demon wasn't in his shadow. He may have had trouble calling plants from the Makai in the past, but he no longer even had to shift forms to do so, now. "Someone brought you here. Who?"  
  
"You didn't see?" Green eyes were glaring at him, but Hiei closed his own eyes carelessly. Whether it was Biula's plan or not, he'd have accepted the healing if necessary. But it wasn't necessary. His eyelids were heavy again and he could feel that throb in his forehead, strumming down his back. He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious, but his body was telling him it wasn't for long enough. Something pressed on his closed jagan, a shard of pain bolting through his neck and he jerked, giving Kurama an incredulous stare.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Kurama warned, wincing a bit since he knew he'd hurt him more. "You can't heal yourself like that, and I need you conscious." The young demon still looked shocked, but he shook his head, brushing the bruised skin around Hiei's jagan with a soft, moist cloth. At least he could undo his own harm by numbing the area. "I know you think you can regain your youki like that, but you don't have enough blood to sustain you during such a deep sleep, Hiei." He was just grateful the demon hadn't been comatose when he'd found him or he'd never have woken him, ever. His eyes narrowed again, his hand curling around the cloth. "Tell me who did it, Hiei. Now."  
  
There was no way in hell. Kurama wasn't even supposed to know. As familiar as he was with the human side of the youko, Hiei was sure he'd rush out and attack Biula. That would make the pain for nothing, pointless. But Kurama's words made him hesitate in going to sleep. He knew he'd lost blood, obviously, but his jagan was seldom wrong and it was the thing pushing him to close his eyes. He'd always recovered on his own, aside from the time Mukuro had brought him back from death. He was no where near that now and he gave the red-haired ningen a droll glare before closing his eyes firmly.  
  
"Stop that!" Kurama growled, jerking Hiei's shoulders off the soft grass bedding. "You've lost too much blood. Do you understand? Even a youkai can't replenish that on his own."  
  
Hiei didn't open his eyes, but his lips curved downward. "Let go."  
  
"Kisama..."  
  
Red eyes snapped open wide and Hiei stared at the silver-haired youko leaning over him. Kurama knew better! While he'd been attracted to the youko since the first time he'd seen him, the forceful nature had turned him away. The thought of that one instance came too close with what he'd just gone through and he hissed through his bared teeth, eyes narrowing to slits. Kurama had never shifted around him after that. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You won't listen," Kurama murmured, golden eyes sliding over Hiei's bruised torso. They paused on the wounded arm and hand, a thought shifting the vines until the small demon was sitting up. Hiei's gaze was more than wary, bordering on panic and he frowned at him. "I didn't want to force you. But you leave me no option."  
  
"You think I'll obey that form more?" Hiei growled, glaring suddenly. "Baka!"  
  
"I never wanted you to *obey* me," Kurama frowned, shrugging the white cloth off his shoulders. "If you weren't so damned set against listening, you'd know there isn't another choice. And I didn't choose this form because you dislike it, I chose it because I'm stronger this way. You need more blood than my human form can spare."  
  
Anger doubling suddenly, Hiei jerked against the vines, barely wincing at the abrupt pain in his arm. He could imagine now, what Biula was thinking, bringing him to Kurama. If the youko gave him blood, the demon could have both the next time. It was too much. "I don't want it," he growled, his left hand curling and pulling at the vines imbedded in the skin. "Let me go!" The thin, living cords gave a bit, but tightened when he tried to grab at the vines protruding from his chest. "Now!" He was glaring downward, but his head jerked back when Kurama grabbed him, strong arms pulling him close against the youko's chest. Frozen, he held his breath for a moment before he blinked, his voice soft. "What are you doing...?"  
  
"I never should have let you stay in the Makai," Kurama growled, a light hand brushing thick black hair. "I knew I shouldn't have."  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"I *knew* you'd be noticed." The back beneath his arm was tense and he rubbed it slowly. Hiei didn't take himself seriously, unaware of how much of a temptation he was to other youkai. Kurama knew he'd been one of the select few to ever get close to the demon and he'd only let him go because to hold him, would be to break that trust they had. Hiei wasn't one to be tied down, controlled, not by anyone. He'd found that out the one other time he'd allowed his youko nature to dominate him in the youkai's presence. It was a mistake he'd been careful not to make again. If there were another option, he wouldn't take the form now. But there wasn't. "Who touched you?" Hiei's head was pressed to his shoulder and he held it when the youkai tried to move.  
  
"Stop asking that," Hiei muttered. If he weren't so tired he'd have bitten the damned youko. He didn't know what Kurama was thinking, but he didn't like to be held, certainly not like this. But he knew from his time in the Ningenkai that it was a way of showing affection. If only he'd stop asking. "I want to sleep."  
  
"Soon," Kurama promised, his fingers threading through thick, velvety hair as he lifted Hiei onto his lap. "This won't take long."  
  
He'd realized he was naked immediately, but he hadn't thought anything about it. After all, it wasn't as if he and Kurama hadn't been lovers. But he thought of it now as slender fingers touched his thigh, his left hand clenching around the vines suddenly. "What-"  
  
Kurama's voice was low, whisper soft, but radiating the fury bubbling beneath his cool exterior. "Why do you think he raped you while he drank your blood? It's common practice to steal youki at the same time. I'll give you mine."  
  
"I don't want it!" Hiei spat, nearly shouting when the vines held him still, more circling his waist and lifting him until his face was above Kurama's pale, muscled shoulder. "I don't *need* it, blood or youki!"  
  
"Calm down," Kurama murmured, pressing a soft kiss on the adamant demon's bruised chest. "I'll be careful, I won't hurt you. I've already healed most of the damage, so it shouldn't hurt."  
  
"Will you listen?!" A hand caught his chin and Hiei glared into mellow golden eyes, baring his small fangs. "I said no." This was why he despised the youko, the cool expression in the face of his anger. Kurama would have listened, he was sure of it, if he didn't have the youko's mindset. Lips brushed his before the youko leaned forward, pressing against his cheek.  
  
"Hiei, I am listening. But it won't be like last time, I promise. And it'll be nothing like what he did to you. You *need* this, whether you believe it or not. I know." He could feel it now, the low hum of Hiei's youki, so low his human form couldn't even catch a breath of it. How much of that small reserve would the jagan suck up in order to replenish the blood loss? He shuddered to imagine it. Hiei might have confidence in the implant's ability, but Kurama was well aware that it fed off the little youkai's own power. He *couldn't* heal on his own. But Hiei wouldn't thank him for this.  
  
Hiei didn't know what the vines were doing besides holding him, although he assumed from the burn in his injured areas that they were healing at the same time, but he realized they served another purpose when his head shifted down without his willing it. His eyes widened when he found his mouth pressing against Kurama's shoulder, face hidden near the youko's neck. He made a muffled sound, but his teeth sank down without hesitation, a slight cut in the pale skin. Realization truly came when he began drawing the blood out in a slow and steady stream; the vines in his chest must have spread past the area. Kurama gave a soft groan and he glared against the skin, wondering if it hurt the youko as much as it had him. He almost hoped it did.  
  
The burn made Kurama tilt his head back, but it wasn't painful so much as uncomfortable.  
  
***NOTE*** The rest of this part has been omitted due to the ban on NC-17 content. For the rest of this part go to the following url:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina/bloodl2.html 


	3. Part 3

Author's Notes: Three parts, three lemons. I have to say, I like those statistics, how 'bout you? ^__^  
Cagetory: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi, TWT  
Warnings: shonen ai, lemon, minor angst  
Pairings: KuramaxHiei, BiulaxHiei  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Blood Lust  
  
Part 3  
  
Kurama woke to the sound of his name. It was less than a whisper, a mere gasp that he might not have heard if Hiei hadn't tensed against him. Blinking away the last bit of sleep from his eyes, he glanced at the demon, meeting a wide, red-eyed gaze. A long moment passed before he smiled suddenly, removing his arms from around Hiei's waist. The youkai's expression calmed immediately, but those eyes continued to stare at him for a second before suddenly shifting to the side. Hiei was still lying on him, propped up a bit as his left arm curved, elbow taking most of the weight so the injured hand wasn't under any pressure. Following his lover's gaze, Kurama saw that he wasn't actually looking at anything. He didn't know if Hiei were thinking, or merely avoiding his gaze, and he was debating on breaking the silence when that dark head lowered, thick hair pressing his chest. "Hiei?"  
  
Red eyes narrowed slowly and Hiei brushed his face against Kurama's chest, his tongue flicking out over smooth skin. That small move made the redhead tense beneath him and he tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he nuzzled the teen's neck. Fingers brushed his shoulders for a brief second and he hesitated, but they were gone almost as quickly. His left hand ached a bit and he rose, legs spread so he straddled Kurama's waist, his mouth still pressed to the youkai's neck. The chest beneath him rose with a deeply drawn breath and he trailed his fingers along the male's side, a feather-light touch that rewarded him with a shiver.   
  
He didn't know what had brought it on, but Kurama's eyes closed when Hiei's mouth moved lower on his chest. It wasn't as if Hiei were shy, he should have remembered the youkai's bold nature when it came to this sort of thing. But the timing was so odd. Sharp teeth tugged on his nipple and he gasped, his fingers curling as he resisted the need to grip Hiei's shoulders. A hand was rubbing its way down his side and he held his breath, tilting his head back as that hot mouth continued to toy with his nipple, fingers circling the other one. Then his length was caught in a horribly light grip and his eyes opened, head lifting so he could look at Hiei. Those eyes were hidden from him, dark hair blocking them from sight as the youkai's head was bowed. That was different. Hiei always felt his gaze on him and responded immediately.  
  
Hiei shifted lower, moving as his hands gripped Kurama's legs, lifting them. His right arm complained at the effort, but he didn't have time to worry about that. He was very aware of a concerned gaze on him and knew he had mere seconds before Kurama spoke.  
  
***NOTE*** The rest of this part has been omitted due to the ban on NC-17 content. For the rest of this part go to the following url:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina/bloodl3.html 


	4. Part 4

Category: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi, TWT  
Warnings: violence, angst, rape, hint of shonen ai  
Pairings: BiulaxHiei, Kurama+Hiei  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Blood Lust  
  
Part 4  
  
Dark shapes fluttered the leaves around him and Hiei's eyes snapped to them for a second. Just birds. There was probably a predator nearby, but he wasn't concerned. One advantage of having less than half his normal youki was that he couldn't be sensed by any demon below A class. He'd never seen a youkai that strong in this part of the Makai. That was one reason he'd chosen the spot. That, and the fact that he had a view of the ground surrounding him while still being shielded from sight by the thick foliage. He was hiding. But he felt no shame at doing so. After all, he'd hidden enough in his life to be accustomed to it. No matter how strong he was, there would always be a stronger enemy.  
  
Hiding right now was necessary. He needed time to plan. Oh, he usually attacked without a battle strategy, but he'd never been faced with someone so much stronger than him. If Biula called him now, which he expected, he wouldn't stand a chance of beating the demon. He was stubborn, but not so foolish as to expect a fight to do anything more than incapacitate him further. There was no way he could win at the moment, no plan was going to help him with that. But he could make certain he didn't need help the next time. Kurama was right. It angered him to admit it, but the youko had been correct in saying he couldn't regain his youki with such blood loss. If he'd tried, his remaining youki would have been used to heal rather than as a base for replenishing the missing power. The key was to have one or the other. With the blood he'd gotten from Kurama, his body had already regained nearly half of his full potential. And that wasn't including the small bit of youki he'd been unable to return to the youko. Remembering that, he sniffed, tossing his head.   
  
It was a spur of the moment plan; distract the youko the only way he knew how, distract him enough so he wouldn't even notice the return of youki. And he'd nearly managed to do it until he lost control. It wasn't easy to send youki out. He was surprised Kurama had been able to give him so much while still enjoying himself. No matter what, he was sure the youko *had* enjoyed himself. He couldn't imagine the kitsune doing *anything* he didn't enjoy. Hiei's eyes narrowed in a quick glare and he shifted on the thick limb, pulling his cloak tighter around him. He hadn't found his clothing, only the damp, blood-stained cloak, but that didn't surprise him. It was amazing enough that Biula had left the cloak with Kurama. Unfortunately, it was the only covering he'd have unless he was willing to go into Mukuro's territory and retrieve another set of clothing. And that was out of the question.  
  
He did small tasks for the female, but he didn't particularly like her. She was too nosey, always asking about Kurama and Yukina. No matter how many times he told her the fox meant nothing, she kept looking at him with that small smile that drove him crazy. And he knew if she found out about Biula the first thing she would do would be to smile at him, that knowing smile. Of course, she'd then go out and kill the demon. He didn't doubt *she* could do it. Biula might have said he was stronger than her, but Biula didn't know Mukuro the way Hiei did. She hadn't used her full power during that match, she'd held back. He knew because she'd told him so enough times for him to believe it. It was her way of urging him to get stronger. He'd never seek *her* help.  
  
No, he would kill Biula himself. But first, he had to survive the next time and that meant a plan. The demon was too predictable. Hiei knew Biula would repeat what he'd done before. The youkai would probably drop him off with Kurama again afterward. He couldn't let that happen, though, he knew Kurama wasn't going to be tricked again. He had to make certain he had enough youki left to replenish the blood loss on his own. Biula would suck him dry, taking in as much energy as the youkai could hold. He knew that. But every youkai had his limit. The trick was to have enough youki that even Biula couldn't take it all. And he knew how to do that.   
  
Hiei's eyes dropped to his right arm and he lifted it, pushing the dark sleeve of his cloak back. He looked over the bruises and scabs, his gaze tracing the winding tattoo. At his current level, he could call the dragon. He had enough youki that he wouldn't burn himself out, but it would be close. If he used the kokoryuuha, he'd be as low on youki as he'd been when Biula finished before. That wasn't enough to replenish the blood the demon would steal, and it certainly wouldn't be enough for Biula to take without killing him. And the kokoryuuha hadn't so much as scratched the demon. But it was his strongest attack. With narrow eyes, he clenched his right fist, watching as the skin tore a bit where his bone had broken. A trickle of blood crawled to his wrist but he paid no attention, watching as the wound closed, black serpent meshing again over the slight rip. Yes, he had enough youki to call the dragon and even if it proved useless against Biula, it would at least prevent his own death.  
  
* * *  
  
Kurama was getting very frustrated and he took that out on the first youkai to touch him. The foolish B class demon never knew what hit him and the youko stepped away from the bloody mess without a glance. It was hard enough to sense a youkai with as little energy as Hiei had, but he couldn't seem to tell the difference between the little demon and other youkai at the same level. Normally he could pinpoint Hiei's youki, it was too familiar to him not to stand out. But he'd rarely seen it so low and he had no idea which direction the youkai had fled in. With no direction in mind, he went towards Mukuro's territory. He didn't think Hiei would tell her anything more than the youkai had told him, but it was one of the safest places for the demon to go. At least there, Mukuro's guards would report any demons coming in who were above B class. There was no way Hiei's attacker could cross the border without being noticed. Kurama's senses were peaked and his eyes flicked to the left as he drew close to the cliff denoting the female's territory. For a second he felt a flash of hope but he rejected it just as quickly. It wasn't Hiei he'd sensed, the demon was too close to him for Kurama not to recognize that it wasn't his lover's signature youki.  
  
Stopping on the cliff, Kurama felt a dark cloud pass over him, nearly bringing a shiver to his back. He'd never been to Mukuro's territory, but the cliff reminded him of Yomi's area. But that was over, the blind demon hadn't bothered him in over a year. He was about to jump down when something flashed behind him, a sharp rise of youki in the distance that sent a shard of fury through his veins. There was no doubting *that* youki, he'd sensed it before, when he'd found Hiei outside his window. The rise was cut off almost immediately and Kurama glared, golden eyes narrow slits of anger. It rose once more, a sharp peak before disappearing as if it were a flashing light warning airplanes away from a tower. Or a beacon. The second thought made Kurama's upper lip twitch, baring his teeth. The rise and fall was repeated one more time and he hissed, catching the direction as surely as if he *had* seen a light flash. The demon was calling someone, he was sure of it. And he was sure *he* wasn't the one the youkai was calling. This certainty was confirmed when sharp power crackled on the horizon, so far away. His pale golden eyes widened despite his anger and he froze, staring in horror at the familiar pillars of black barely visible against the darkening sky. Hiei would have nothing left. Ice rushed through him and Kurama gasped, struggling to get his limbs in motion. The rush of dark youki was doubled as the first power rose to match it and Kurama finally moved, darting toward what was obviously the confrontation he'd planned to prevent.  
  
* * *  
  
Even with the surge of youki the kokoryuuha gave him, Hiei knew it wasn't enough. If he'd been at full power, he might have had a chance at beating the demon. As it was, his previous youki was multiplied five times over, more than enough to live, and that was what mattered. Still, it was daunting to know that even when used on himself, his strongest attack remained nothing in comparison to Biula's power. The thought made him growl, black power erupting around him as he crashed backward into a tree. The impact was lessened, fire burning the wood even as his back struck it. He staggered but kept his stance, his hands curled into fists. The demon remained, teeth showing in a wide grin as Biula beckoned to him. Hiei was not about to refuse that challenge. Claws ripped through his left shoulder when his attack turned into a midair dodge and he growled again, baring his own teeth. It wasn't enough, he couldn't hit him, his speed wasn't enough and that was what he'd always been best at. Even with the seemingly endless well of youki to draw from he couldn't match Biula's speed. The demon lunged forward suddenly and Hiei reeled back, claws tearing across his chest, shredding his cloak until it barely hung off his right shoulder. It was so useless.  
  
Biula laughed suddenly, grinning wider when the short youkai tossed the torn cloak aside. It was the best thing he'd ever seen. The demon was actually going to try and fight him completely naked. Greenish blue fire sparked from Hiei's forehead and Biula shifted again as the youkai darted at him. He was surprised the demon had managed to gain such youki from that simple attack, but it wasn't helping him any. With a swipe of his arm, he caught his claws in Hiei's back, jerking the demon off his feet. There were no pained cries this time, but the youkai continued to growl and it made him lick his lips. His claws were up under the back of the demon's ribs and he was surprised Hiei could even move. He'd just missed the little youkai's spine, but he was surely cutting into his organs. Dark youki surged around the slight figure and Biula caught Hiei's fist, frowning. "You've managed to increase your youki, but you still can't touch me. Why do you even bother?"  
  
With a flash of red eyes, Hiei ducked his head suddenly, burying his small but sharp teeth into the hand holding his fist. A surprised gasp sounded and he tore his mouth away, spitting out the blood and flesh that clung to his teeth. Those blue eyes were wide when he glanced up and he smirked, barely wincing as Biula promptly backhanded him across the face. As many demons as Biula had no doubt killed, Hiei was confident he was the first to ever bite back. It was a small victory, but more than worth it.  
  
"You little bastard," Biula breathed, his eyes still wide as he looked down at his torn hand. A low laugh made him glare and he jerked his arm to the side, throwing Hiei as his claws pulled out of the demon's back. He followed the slight figure, crouching over him as he shoved Hiei's face into the ground. "You shouldn't have done that," he remarked, anger dissipating some of his lust. That dark head was turned to the side and he could see glaring red eyes turned back to him, a smirk curving those lips. "Think you're cute? I'll give you something to chew on."  
  
"Go ahead," Hiei growled, baring his fangs again as his jagan burned hotter, nearly scorching the wisps of black hair falling over his forehead. "Anything you put in my mouth, you're going to lose. Count on it." Those blue eyes narrowed and Hiei hissed as claws dug grooves down his back. With a bit of pure resistance, he drew from the youki his kokoryuuha had granted him, the pain in his back disappearing suddenly.  
  
Biula jerked when the deep cuts he'd inflicted healed before his eyes, hot black energy doing its best to burn him. He'd known the youkai had increased his power dramatically, but he hadn't expected him to be able to heal himself, certainly not so quickly. Obviously, he'd have to drain the demon if he wanted to hurt him. His anger still surpassed his lust and he clutched the back of Hiei's neck, claws digging in until blood showered the ground. The waste bothered him, but he could see the wounds starting to close the moment he withdrew his claws and he bent over the slender demon, sinking his teeth into Hiei's shoulder and grinding it between his jaws. Finally the demon cried out, but that hint of a growl was still there, the dark youki not dissipating at all as it surged around them, pressing at Biula's power. For a second, Biula wavered, his own youki faltering as the demon continued to raise his power. But he wasn't beaten at all and Biula closed his jaws, cutting all the way through the jaganshi's shoulder. He increased his own youki as he sucked viciously on the hot blood that hit his throat, no longer feeling the prod of energy. As if Hiei actually had a chance of breaking his youki, the thought was enough to make him smile against the demon's skin, his anger leaving as suddenly as it had come.  
  
***NOTE*** The rest of this part has been omitted due to the ban on NC-17 content. For the rest of this part go to the following url:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina/bloodl4.html 


	5. Part 5

Category: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi, TWT  
Warnings: minor angst, slight violence, shonen ai, sap  
Pairings: KuramaxHiei, BiulaxHiei, Yukina+Hiei (not like *that*, dirty-minded people ^_^')  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Blood Lust  
  
Part 5  
  
A pool was forming by the time Kurama reached the small youkai, and that only took seconds. With a choked cry, he rolled Hiei onto his back, both hands pressed tight against the demon's neck. Blood oozed between his fingers and he gasped roughly, his eyes burning. He was panicking, his heart racing painfully in his chest as he struggled to breathe. Hiei was dying in front of him and he couldn't move. It wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening, not like this. The youkai's face was so serene, even with his cheek covered in his own blood, as if he were already gone. The blood stopped pressing against his hands and Kurama bent, hiding his face in the thick hair over Hiei's forehead. And warm, steady breaths tickled his chest.  
  
Kurama's eyes snapped open and he jerked back, staring at the youkai's neck. The gaping wound was covered in hazy red skin as if it had been burnt, but paler skin was closing over that, the color creeping inward as if every millimeter took minutes. "Hiei..." He was afraid to move him, that doing so might somehow stop the healing. But it made no sense, he'd known Hiei for so long and he'd *never* seen the youkai heal himself. Tentative, he reached his fingers under Hiei's shoulder, planning to lift him and he cursed suddenly, not worrying about the neck injury. It was closed enough that it wouldn't break open from such a slight movement. Lifting Hiei into a sitting position, Kurama's eyes flew over the bloody mess of the demon's back. There had been no healing *there* and the ripped wounds were matted with dirt from where he'd turned Hiei onto his back. Infection was the last thing he needed to worry about, he realized, glancing over the clearing. The demon could come back and while he wanted nothing more than to kill the creature, he couldn't risk Hiei. The little youkai needed help, now. And his plants were much too slow.  
  
* * *  
  
Pale blue light shrouded black hair, tinting pale skin in a way that made Kurama stare. For a second he wondered what Hiei would look like if his hair were really that silvery blue color, but he tossed the thought aside, folding his arms as he tried to be patient. Whatever had enabled Hiei to heal that horrible wound hadn't lasted any longer than that. Oh, he'd noticed that most of the demon's blood had also regenerated, but none of the other wounds had been touched and Hiei's youki had fallen to a level that quite frankly frightened him. He didn't know what the jagan would do, heal the wounds or replenish the missing youki. If it chose the wounds it could kill him. That was the reason he'd brought Hiei to the one person who could heal him in a matter of minutes. But even Yukina had her limits. The short koorime was paler than he'd ever seen her, sweat beading her brow as she pressed her hands over Hiei's chest.   
  
"Yukina." The girl didn't move and Kurama stepped closer to her, a hand falling on her shoulder. "That's enough. There's no use in both of you dying from lack of youki."  
  
"I'm not finished," Yukina whispered, staring at the mottled swelling that surrounded Hiei's shoulder. It was so bad, the cuts, the blood. She'd never seen such carnage and it tore at her, cold anger barely surpassed by sympathy. "I have to finish."  
  
"Bruises," Kurama murmured, his own voice dropping as he looked down at the girl's pale blue hair. His hand turned, rubbing a bit of the thick hair that felt exactly the same as Hiei's, only the color differing. "That's just bruising. You've fixed the bone and muscle. The swelling will go down on its own."  
  
"Demo..." A hand brushed her cheek and Yukina blinked, glancing over her shoulder as her concentration was broken sharply. Her body suddenly felt the youki she'd expended and she gasped, grateful to the strong arms that supported her shoulders. "I wanted to heal him. All of it."  
  
"You've done more than enough," Kurama assured her, managing a sad smile for the worried red eyes that turned up to him. "Come into the kitchen and I'll make you some tea." The girl blinked, glancing at Hiei and he followed her gaze, his smile disappearing. There was nothing more to do. Hiei was completely under the influence of his jagan, more comatose than asleep. And as infuriating as it was, they couldn't do anything but wait. "I'll know if anything changes."  
  
"I should have known he was hurt," Yukina whispered, her eyes shifting over Hiei's face.  
  
Frowning, Kurama pulled her back and turned her toward the doorway, giving the koorime a light prod. "Why would you know? I didn't even realize it until I found him. He was in the Makai."  
  
"But I always know when he's near," Yukina said, glancing back again as Kurama pushed her out of the room. She frowned at the floor but stopped resisting, letting herself be steered into Kurama's kitchen. "I don't think he knows it, but I sense him." Green eyes were watching her and she blinked, a light flush marring her cheeks. "It's nothing bad, Kurama-san. He just visits me sometimes."  
  
"He...visits you?" His voice betrayed the cold jealousy he felt and Kurama did his best to rip the emotion from himself. He had no right to begrudge Hiei's love for his sister. But he couldn't help but think of the months that had passed since Hiei last visited *him*. "Often?" The girl gave him a wary look and he smiled, sighing as he sat down at the table. "I haven't seen him in a long time."  
  
"It *has* been a while," Yukina admitted, sitting down across from him. "But I never see him." The redhead blinked and she smiled, ducking her head. "I just know he's there, nearby, watching me. I think...I think he just wants to..."  
  
"To keep an eye on you?" Kurama asked, his voice softening again. The image of Hiei keeping watch over his sister brought a warm coil to his chest and he relaxed, the last twinges of jealousy evaporating.  
  
"To make sure I'm safe. I don't know why, but I think he wants to protect me. I've felt that way since I first met him. He looked so kind." Yukina blushed when Kurama raised an eyebrow at her. "He did."  
  
"I can't remember ever seeing Hiei look 'kind,' but I'll take your word for it." The girl smiled at him and Kurama sighed again, resting his chin on his folded hands.  
  
"Thank you for getting me," Yukina said suddenly, her eyes wide and solemn. "He's my oniisan." Kurama's head jerked up, shaking the table and she sighed, sad eyes dropping as she shook her head. "Well, not really, but he's like the brother I always wanted to find. Everything I could have hoped for. He cares so much, even if he hides it. Kazuma-san says he's coldhearted, but I don't think so."  
  
"Neither do I," Kurama murmured, his eyes glinting when she glanced up. He could well imagine how Kuwabara would try to poison the girl's mind against Hiei. The poor ningen was the only one of them who didn't know that she was Hiei's sister. Kurama was sure the orange-haired teen felt threatened by the attention Hiei paid her, more than he did anyone else, at least publicly. And Yukina obviously felt strongly for Hiei. So sad, everyone knew that *except* Hiei.   
  
"Do you think he'll be okay?"  
  
"He'd better be," Kurama growled, barely controlling himself as fury abruptly raged inside him. "He *will* be."  
  
"What happened to him?" Green eyes darted away from her and Yukina dropped her gaze. "I can't believe he could be hurt so badly, he's so strong."  
  
Kurama gritted his teeth at the girl's forlorn tone. He had to tell her *something*, but he could leave out the details enough to preserve her innocence. "The youkai who attacked him was much stronger..."  
  
* * *  
  
The youkai had refused him again. Every time he was told the same thing, to die another way. But Hiei didn't want to *die*, he wanted the jagan. He *had* to have it. And he would. His eyes narrowed as he sliced the sword through his arm, the man staring at him with those dark, unreadable eyes. Pain rushed his senses and he bathed in it, glaring at the tall youkai. He wasn't going to be turned away again.  
  
~-~-~  
  
The fog surrounded him and he squinted, struggling to see through it. Something glinted in the distance and he glared, turning to look around him. Was this it? This fog, the feeling of being in the center of everything and nothing. Where was the pain, the threat of death he'd been told so much about? He didn't know what had happened. He'd lain on the table, hands clenching as metal closed over his wrists and ankles, securing him as if he were so weak he couldn't control himself. He'd stared up at the light glinting off the blades, and then nothing; the fog had closed in.  
  
//Don't try to hold back, scream. You'll just waste your energy trying to hold back the pain.//  
  
"What pain?!" His voice was silent, but he knew he'd spoken. Turning, he glared at a spark in the distance, a tiny glimmer of light. "As if I'd scream..."  
  
'...he'd have nothing left.'  
  
The voice was different and Hiei frowned, taking a small step toward it. Was he talking about him? Was it someone he knew? It wasn't the low voice of the surgeon, it was a light tenor, tinted with a sadness that hurt him somehow. "Who? Who would have nothing left?"  
  
//If you keep that up, you won't have the youki to live long enough for the jagan to be implanted. I told you, scream out. It's going to suck up every bit of energy you have anyway. I warned you. You're going to die.//  
  
"I can't die," Hiei growled, glaring into the fog behind him. "I told you already, I have a purpose."  
  
'...so much blood...his youki...so low...dying.'  
  
Something jerked in his head and Hiei staggered, eyes widening as he turned to that glimmer of light again. "My youki? I have plenty of youki! I've always had more than any of them. Even a jagan can't take that away. I'm not dying..." His eyes throbbed and he closed them painfully, wincing as heat radiated out of his forehead. "I'm alive. I can't die. Not until I've fulfilled my purpose."  
  
'...he was dead in front of me.'  
  
It burned, so hot he fell to his knees, hands curled over his eyes. He could handle anything but heat. "I'm not...dead. I just-" Something hot sliced through his forehead and he gasped, a small sound escaping him as he choked. What was it? The blades...but they hadn't been hot. He remembered, they'd been as cool as his own skin and hardly sharp enough to even hurt. But he was burning and he choked again, curling on his knees as he swallowed a scream.  
  
//You're going to kill yourself like that. I *told* you, scream out. *Stop* wasting your youki on that, there's no shame in feeling pain.//  
  
"You didn't tell me!" His voice rose too high and Hiei jerked his head down again, eyes closed so tightly stars burst behind his eyelids. "Not fire!"  
  
//To each his own. The jagan finds your weakness and uses it to suck the youki from you. I warned you about *that*...//  
  
A tiny whimper broke through his clenched teeth and he curled tighter, falling onto his side. The pain was too much, too hot, burning him.  
  
* * *  
  
Kurama jerked suddenly, his eyes flying up to meet Yukina's wide gaze. Without a word they rushed to the bedroom, both feeling the rise of youki. It didn't make sense, Hiei couldn't have regained so much in that short amount of time, even if he *hadn't* had to use it to heal himself. The small youkai was still lying in the bed, but his features were twisted into a grimace, sweat trickling down to pool at his neck. Crouching beside the bed, Kurama reached out a hand, his fingers hovering over Hiei's face. And a wide blue eye snapped open to stare at him. It was so dark, red veins filling the white until the iris seemed as black as the pupil. Kurama swallowed sharply, pulling his hand away from the heat radiating out of the implant. "Hiei?" The youkai's mouth had opened with the jagan, but he made no sound, jaw moving as if he were gasping for air. A sharp gasp tore from the demon's lips, followed by a long, piercing scream. The jagan blinked in response, blood running from the corners of the eye, filling the white completely.   
  
"Hiei-san!"  
  
The girl nearly made it, but Kurama managed to catch her about the waist, jerking her back from that hot eye. "No, Yukina, don't touch him."  
  
"Why?! He's hurt!" The heat radiated to her and she flinched, no longer resisting the strong arm that pushed her toward the door. "No, let me stay...as long as I can...?" Dazed green eyes turned to her for a second and she took a deep breath when Kurama gave a slow nod.  
  
His mouth was dry and Kurama swallowed, staring at Hiei's twisted feature. "Hiei? Hiei, tell me what to do." The small demon's chest was jerking furiously, a rasping gulp of air drawn deep before he screamed again, shorter this time, his normally deep voice much too high. Another gulp of air turned into a choked sob and the jagan blinked again, blood trailing down Hiei's temples.  
  
"It burns!"  
  
Kurama's eyes narrowed and he inched closer to Hiei, wincing from the heat that warmed his face. "Hiei, what should I do?"  
  
"Why that? Anything but that! I can't--I can't--"  
  
The youkai hadn't heard him at all. Holding his position, Kurama's eyes dropped to Hiei's hands. They were curled into claws, the fingers clenching and unclenching as if spasms moved them. The demon's right wrist was still bruised, but that obviously didn't matter right now. "Hiei!" Not getting a response, he glanced back at Yukina's horrified face. "He's dreaming..."  
  
"Not fire!" Hiei's hands rose, clenching in his hair as he tilted his head back. "It hurts!" A choked sob passed his lips and he shuddered, knuckles turning white. "So hot...I can't. I can't do it..."  
  
Hands clutched his back and Kurama tore his eyes away from the bed, glancing down at Yukina. "I don't think I can wake him. He's still comatose. But...he's never dreamed before, not when he's under the influence of the jagan."  
  
"It's *burning* him," Yukina cried, jerking Kurama's arm. "Why is it *hurting* him?!"  
  
"It can't be," Kurama whispered, his eyes moving back to Hiei. "He absorbs the kokoryuuha, the black flame of the Makai, the hottest flame in the three worlds. No fire could hurt him now, no heat could be strong enough to hurt him..."  
  
"No."  
  
That word was given in a tone that almost sounded like the Hiei he knew and Kurama took a small step toward the bed. "Hiei?"  
  
"I have to! I won't die, I can't die!"  
  
Green eyes widened when Hiei's right arm rose suddenly, curved fingers darting toward the open jagan. For a horrified second he was certain the youkai would tear the implant from him and he lunged forward just as the bandages on Hiei's arm burst into flames. Yukina shrieked and Kurama flew into action, knocking the girl down before she could freeze Hiei. "No! Don't do that! He's fine, I *swear* it!" Furious and panicked red eyes flew over his face and Kurama pulled her up, holding her arms back and turning her toward the bed. His lover lay still on the bed, his right arm still curved so the fingers were spread over the bleeding jagan. The bandages were gone, but the pale skin was unmarred by anything aside from the black serpent wrapped about his arm and the bruises on his wrist. And the bruises, if anything, looked lighter, and they disappeared before their eyes. "See?" Kurama whispered, easing his hold on Yukina, "they were just bandages, cloth, so they ignited. But fire can't hurt Hiei."   
  
"But he was screaming..." Yukina's eyes closed suddenly and she jerked her head to the side, small clicks sounding against the wooden floor.  
  
Kurama's eyes had followed the tears down, but he looked up again when Hiei flinched at the clicking sounds. Stepping to the side, Kurama caught his breath, his eyes burning when bloodshot red orbs turned toward him. "Hiei..." The little youkai made a quiet sound and lowered his arm. Yukina's gasp was the only thing that kept Kurama from grabbing the jaganshi in a tight embrace.  
  
"Your shoulder!" Red eyes flicked to her and Yukina blinked for a second before looking again. "Kurama-san, his shoulder."  
  
The girl's eyes were wide and Kurama leaned over Hiei, not minding the dark glare as he stared at the demon's shoulder. He'd said the swelling would go down in time, but obviously Hiei hadn't felt like waiting. There was no sign of the injury. A suspicion ran through him and Kurama caught Hiei's left hand, ignoring the way the demon jerked at the limb. The indentions left from the last attack were also gone. The only proof that Hiei had ever been in a fight was his level of youki. That sudden surge must have dissolved along with the bandages because Hiei's youki was just a breath above what it had been when Kurama found him the last time. Red eyes were glaring at him and Kurama's gaze shifted upward, touching the bloody jagan. The white was returning, but blood still covered Hiei's forehead, having trickled to his hair. "Remind me to ask how you did that," Kurama said drolly, smirking at Hiei's confused scowl. Those eyes closed for a moment and he waited for the demon to look up again, a soft hand on his arm causing him to glance back to Yukina.   
  
With a bright smile, Yukina stood on her tiptoes, motioning for Kurama to bend so she could whisper in his ear. "He's asleep again."  
  
Kurama's eyes flew back to Hiei and he frowned, leaning close and blinking when the jagan slowly slid shut. His arms folded over his chest and he frowned, raising an eyebrow. He wouldn't put it past Hiei to fake sleep, but Yukina was probably right. And after the nightmare the demon had dreamt, he could probably use some easy, natural sleep. But as soon as Hiei woke up, he was going to get some answers, even if it meant tying the stubborn youkai down and holding him hostage.  
  
TBC  
--notes--   
I know, you're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, it's one of my versions of Hiei's past. I expect a pretty good explanation in the next part. And more angst, too. ^__^ 


	6. Part 6

Category: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi, TWT  
Warnings: vague angst, shonen ai  
Pairings: KuramaxHiei  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Blood Lust  
  
Part 6  
  
Hiei woke to anger, a dark condemnation aimed directly at himself. He'd messed up, and badly. As a result, his plans were not knocked back at least two days. It would take that long to reach full power and he knew it wasn't likely Biula would wait. There was no excuse for it. He'd had a plan, a foolproof one and he'd still managed to mess it up. But he couldn't blame himself too much, he always focused his energy on fighting, holding next to nothing back. And that was the mistake he'd made, too intent on fighting back to remember he had to live as well. The kokoryuuha was an excellent weapon to use on one's self, but it had its limits. He'd known before he even began that he'd only have enough youki to heal, with a small reserve to use later in replenishing his power. And he'd spent that reserve on useless retaliation. As a result, he could barely feel his own youki, just a heavy weight over his otherwise painless body. Well, not quite painless, his jagan felt as if a spike had been rammed into it.  
  
His eyes opened into angry slits and Hiei glared up at the light above him. He'd never understand why Kurama thought light was good for an injured person, it just made his forehead hurt even more, the beginnings of an actual headache to go with the throbbing. He brushed his fingers over his jagan, wincing when he found it open. A kekkai was the first thing he'd need. There was no point wasting youki when he couldn't even see anything out of the third eye. Obviously, he'd overtaxed it more than he'd thought. He had a vague memory of Yukina being with Kurama, so he assumed she'd healed him. But he doubted she could have healed *everything*, she simply wasn't that strong. Meaning his jagan had burned whatever youki it had managed to restore, completing the healing interrupted earlier. Hiei closed his eyes, one hand over his forehead to keep the light out of his jagan, easing some of the sharp pain there. Maybe he'd messed up worse than he thought. He hadn't felt that last and nearly fatal wound at all. The only thing he could think of to explain the lack of sensation was that he'd used his youki to completely block the pain, all of the pain.  
  
Once again, he'd ended up needing help. It was infuriating. If he'd just stuck to the plan he wouldn't have wasted any of his youki. He'd had more than enough to heal himself when Biula pinned him, but the thought of not fighting back ate at his pride. With a quiet snort, he rolled onto his side, glaring at the dresser next to the bed. There was no use even thinking about it. His wounds were healed, and he had enough youki to move. And he was in the Ningenkai. He doubted Biula would call for him in the human world. Hopefully, a day or two away from the Makai would be enough to regain his youki. He had to be at full power for the next match; he wasn't going to be beaten again.   
  
The bedroom door was open a crack and Hiei's eyes darted to it as he slid off the bed. Kurama wouldn't have gone far, the fox would know better than to trust him this time. But he couldn't leave the way he was, not in the Ningenkai. Being careful not to make any noise, he looked through the top drawer of Kurama's dresser. He had to have something to wear, not even his cloak had survived. Undergarments met his eye and he glared at them, a small sneer parting his lips. He'd never understand the purpose of that. The shorts were too baggy to support anything, and they didn't fit right under his usual pants. And he rarely wore a shirt to begin with. Having closed the drawer, he was about to search the second one when he stopped, rubbing his forehead in irritation before glancing over at the figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Kurama drawled, his eyes glinting at the irritated curve to Hiei's lips. The demon turned to him but Hiei's glare disappeared suddenly, those red eyes widening and darting to the open doorway. For a second Kurama followed his gaze, then he smiled and shook his head. "She's not here." He'd never seen Hiei embarrassed, but he could imagine the short demon wouldn't want his sister seeing him naked. Kurama had been careful to keep a sheet over him earlier, for the sake of them both. "If you're looking for clothing, I'll find you something." Hiei snorted and turned his head away, but he didn't move from his spot. With another smile, Kurama crossed the distance between them, crouching at the dresser. He'd noticed that Hiei was reaching for the second drawer and he left the first one alone. Only once had he been able to get his stubborn lover into normal undergarments and he had to admit Hiei's rebuttal had a point. If it served no purpose, why wear it? Instead, Kurama stuck to a pair of shorts and a shirt, about the only black items in his wardrobe and a set he'd bought for Hiei nearly a year ago. Of course, the youkai had only worn them in bed, but that didn't surprise him a bit. Turning, Kurama offered the pair, waiting until Hiei glanced down at him. "Here."  
  
Ignoring Kurama's brilliant green eyes, Hiei took the clothes, pulling the shorts on with only the barest twitch of his lips. He *really* didn't want to be walking around the Ningenkai in the outfit, but there wasn't any other choice. He just wasn't used to having his legs bare. His arms rose to pull the shirt on and he paused, frowning at Kurama. The redhead was leaning close to him, staring at his forehead with dark eyes. "What?"  
  
"Your jagan," Kurama said, eyes dropping a bit to meet Hiei's glare. "It hasn't shifted since I came in." The dark blue eye didn't look anything like it had earlier, but there were still a few tiny veins visible in the white, the pupil dilated too much for the bright room. Hiei took a step back and Kurama straightened, waiting until the youkai had pulled on the shirt. "You'll probably want something to put over it."  
  
"A kekkai," Hiei said shortly, frowning down at his bare feet. If there was one part of him he didn't like, it had to be his feet, they were so small looking without his boots. But he knew Kurama didn't have any shoes in his size and it wasn't as if he hadn't gone barefoot before. Still, he wiggled his toes against the carpet with a distracted grimace.  
  
Kurama's eyes narrowed and he stared at the jagan, his mind working furiously. If Hiei didn't have control over the implant, then things were more serious than he'd thought. Normally, the youkai wore a simple cloth band to shield the jagan from sight, out of habit more than necessity, the same way he bandaged his right arm. The only time he used a kekkai on either was when he couldn't control his youki. "Hiei, how did you heal yourself earlier?"  
  
With a sharp frown, Hiei turned away from the tall teen, folding his arms over his chest. "How do *you* manage to heal after a day? Youkai heal fast."  
  
"Don't even try that," Kurama said, moving in front of the short demon. "I *saw* you heal yourself, immediate healing. I watched your neck mesh itself back together again in less than two minutes. I know youkai heal fast, but you did it on purpose." Red eyes were watching with a lazy expression and Kurama frowned at the eyebrow Hiei raised at him. "And earlier you raised your youki to heal yourself, youki you didn't even have."  
  
"That's impossible," Hiei smirked, tilting his head a bit as he looked up at Kurama. "You can't raise something you don't have."  
  
"Do you even remember doing it?" That smirk widened into a small, mocking smile and Kurama glared suddenly. He should have been happy that Hiei was feeling well enough to torment him, but he wasn't, not at all.  
  
"You know more about me than anyone alive," Hiei said slowly, his smile widening a bit more, "and you still know nothing." His hand rose, fingers brushing the skin near his jagan. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"Of course," Kurama glared, folding his arms.  
  
"Tell me what it is," Hiei prodded, red eyes glinting with something other than humor.  
  
"Hiei..." The demon raised that eyebrow again and Kurama sighed, shaking his head. "It's an implant used to find things, or people. It also enables you to control those without youki, or with weak youki." Hiei nodded, as if to encourage him and Kurama sighed again, turning his eyes to the ceiling. "It can be used to increase your youki by multiplying itself, creating duplicate eyes, each with a fraction of the jagan's power. No one knows the origin of it, and no one has ever survived the implant." His eyes flicked down and he acknowledged Hiei's smirk, "Except you, of course. And it draws from your youki, using it to increase your power so you can call the Makai flame."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Hiei, we both know you use it for the kokoryuuha. What I want to know is how it healed you like that, and why it bled." Kurama's blinked when Hiei's eyes widened suddenly, the youkai's expression more than surprised.  
  
"It bled...?" Hiei touched his forehead again, fingers brushing his hair but coming away clean when he looked at them.  
  
"I washed it away," Kurama said, his voice losing the irritated tone. His little lover actually looked worried. "It opened and your youki tripled itself until you were completely healed, then it was gone again. Do you remember waking up?"  
  
"I remember waking," Hiei muttered, his face clearing so he scowled at the redhead. He hadn't realized the damage was that bad. If his jagan had bled then he'd more than overused it, he'd burnt it out. But it would recover along with his youki, it always did.  
  
"Then how did you do it?" Kurama asked, frowning again. "I've never seen you heal yourself using the jagan before." True, he knew Hiei's injuries usually disappeared after he'd been comatose for six hours, but that was similar to his own body's natural healing. What he and Yukina had seen was a focused, directed healing.  
  
"If it bled, then I wasn't *using* the jagan," Hiei said scathingly, glaring as he turned his head toward the window. What he'd said earlier was true, Kurama knew nothing about him. And there was no point telling him now, he had things to do. The first of which, either find or make a kekkai and hide out for the next forty-eight hours until his youki returned. He just hoped it would return that quickly on its own. If he'd had use of the jagan, he could have replenished it quicker. So ironic, the quickest way to restore youki was to use up what he had on his kokoryuuha and then let the jagan put him to sleep. With no injuries, he'd be at full power by the time he woke up. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.  
  
The black-haired youkai shook his head and Kurama jerked when Hiei took a step toward the window. "You're not going anywhere, so just forget it." Red eyes snapped back to him and he pointed at the bed. "Sit down and explain to me, everything. And don't bother trying to flit off again, you don't have the youki to get away from me when I'm watching you. Besides, if you *do* try, I'll just clip your wings. I can knock your youki down so low you won't be able to walk, let alone run."  
  
"You plan to hold me here?" Hiei asked, his voice blank. "What are you thinking, Kurama?"  
  
"That you're going to go off and get hurt again," Kurama answered, his own voice dropping to a cold tone. "I'm thinking that this isn't over and that as long as you keep getting away from me it isn't going to *be* over until you're dead. And I'm thinking that unless I force you, you're never going to tell me anything. And I'm thinking I'm right, aren't I, Hiei."   
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed a bit, but he didn't move, staring at hard green eyes. He knew that tone, but it was at odds with Kurama's form, that was the youko's tone. It didn't belong on those lips. "Stay out of my business," he warned, low voice dropping to a whisper. "This doesn't concern you. Your help won't be needed again. And don't threaten to hold me...or I'll never come back."  
  
"I'd much rather have you alive away from me than *dead* in my arms." The hairs on his arms rose a bit, but Kurama held back, refusing to shift forms as he glared. "And it *does* concern me because it concerns *you*. Anyone who touches what's mine dies."  
  
"Yours?!" Hiei's breath caught and he hissed through his clenched teeth, his fingers curling into tight fists. "No one owns me." His outrage was mixed with an incredulous confusion. What did Kurama think of him? That he was a diversion reserved only for him? It had taken so much for him to give in to the kitsune's advances, only his trust had allowed him to do it. He trusted Kurama not to tie him, not to push, and that was what he'd given in return, freedom. The fox was allowed to be concerned, worried for a friend and lover, but that possessive growl was uncalled for. It terrified him, and that was unforgivable.  
  
The youkai's voice sounded furious, but those red eyes were too wide. With a careful breath, Kurama calmed himself as well as he could. He knew better. Hiei couldn't handle the extent of his feelings and he'd known better than to explain. To throw the claim out like that was too harsh, those stricken eyes proved it. "Hiei, I don't own you." The youkai's black eyebrows twitched at his soft voice and he took a small step forward before stopping again. "I know that, I do know that. But think how I feel, please? If it were me, would you stand aside and let me be hurt? I don't think you would." A smile twitched his lips and he let it come, noting how Hiei's defensive stance relaxed minutely. "In fact, I imagine you would scream all sorts of names at me for being stubborn. And I *know* you wouldn't let me fight on my own."  
  
He knew the redhead was right, but it wasn't Kurama, it was him. That made all the difference in the world. "I don't need help." Green eyes narrowed and he raised a hand when Kurama moved closer to him. "Yes, I messed up twice, but I *won't* need help again. There's no reason to involve you. It's *my* fight."  
  
Kurama's jaw tightened and he had an overwhelming urge to grab those narrow shoulders and shake until Hiei's teeth rattled. The youkai was so infuriating, so stubborn, so... Green eyes blinking, Kurama frowned suddenly. Hiei had a point. If someone had beaten him down that much, if someone did that to him, he'd want the right to kill that person. He'd taken that right in the past, and he couldn't deny that Hiei *did* have the same right. But there was nothing that said he couldn't have someone with him as backup. "How long before you fight him again?"  
  
"What?" Hiei blinked in surprise, not sure what to make of Kurama's curious tone. Wasn't the fox going to argue more? He'd never have expected such a quick acceptance. *He* certainly wouldn't have accepted so quickly, but then, *he* wouldn't have accepted at all. Frowning, he glanced at the curtained window again. "I don't know."  
  
"You can't go without gaining your youki again," Kurama murmured, stepping to the short youkai. "Not if you're going to fight without needing help. That will take days, at least. You *were* planning to stay in the Ningenkai until then, weren't you?" Hiei glanced up at him and he shrugged. "There's no reason for you to go somewhere else until then. Come in the kitchen with me, I haven't eaten yet, but I made some soup. There's more than enough for two." His lover was giving him a very confused and wary look, but Kurama smiled, his hand brushing Hiei's shoulder and turning him, just a bit. "I'm sure you're hungry. And I'll get you a kekkai for your jagan, and your arm, if you want one."  
  
He wasn't about to be tricked, not by Kurama, but Hiei gave a slight nod, following the tall male. Even if it was a ploy, it wouldn't hurt anything for him to stay here. And if Kurama really *did* accept his decision to fight alone, then he had no reason to be angry. After all, in two days he'd be back in the Makai. Whether he was at full strength or not, Kurama wouldn't be strong enough to stop him once he regained his youki and the use of his jagan. And he didn't want to leave like he had before; it bothered him.  
  
* * *  
  
The soup wasn't nearly enough and Kurama set a plate of sandwiches on the table, watching as they disappeared. Hiei ate quickly, and steadily, until every singe one was gone. It was enough to make Kurama frown in concern. "How long has it been since you ate?"  
  
"Days," Hiei said carelessly, his eyes shifting over the table and resting on Kurama when he didn't see anything else to eat. It wasn't that he was starving. He'd gone much longer without any food, but he ate when he could and he knew very well that Kurama kept his home stocked. Green eyes blinked when he looked at them and his lips twitched in a tiny smile when the ningen went back to the refrigerator. One thing he would say for the Ningenkai, it held many conveniences he appreciated. "You barely ate anything, I thought you were hungry." Kurama blinked over his shoulder at him and Hiei smirked. He'd thought as much. The fox had merely said that to get him into the kitchen, but he didn't mind.   
  
"Not as hungry as you," Kurama muttered, shaking his head at the dark-haired youkai. It had been so long since Hiei had eaten with him, but he couldn't remember ever seeing the little demon with such an appetite. Then again, he had been through a lot. Frowning, Kurama moved things around for a moment before pulling out a covered bowl. "All I have is pasta, but I can cook something else if you want."  
  
"No need."   
  
Kurama sighed when Hiei started in on the dish. He knew better than to even ask, Hiei would eat almost anything so long as he was the one who'd cooked it. The youkai had a severe mistrust when it came to food. He wouldn't touch anything offered to him by someone else. It was almost sweet. The pasta was gone in minutes and Kurama shook his head when Hiei looked up at him again. "That's enough for now. If you were a ningen you'd have been sick already."  
  
"If I were a ningen, I would be dead already," Hiei countered, smirking as he pushed the bowl away from him. "They have to eat daily."  
  
"Maybe," Kurama said, his eyes drifting over the short youkai's chest, "but I don't see where you put it all."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Hiei glanced down for a second before frowning at Kurama. "In my stomach, of course." The red-haired youkai laughed and his lips twitched, just a bit. He hadn't heard that sound in a long, long time.  
  
The little youkai was teasing him, proof that Hiei was completely at ease. This was how he remembered their frequent encounters. The verbal games, and Hiei with his wall down for the most part. Unfortunately, Kurama still had questions he wanted to ask, but he hoped he could manage it without ruining the mood. "How about something to drink? They say warm drinks make your stomach think it's full, even if it isn't." Hiei snorted at that idea and Kurama smiled, going to the counter. Normally he'd offer tea, but he knew better than that. According to his picky lover, it tasted like bark with mold growing on it and sweetener added in an attempt to mask the flavor. But he liked coffee just fine. Personally, Kurama suspected it was because he used French Vanilla creamer when he made it. Otherwise, coffee was the bland drink in comparison to a good cup of tea. "The usual?" he asked, smiling at Hiei's sharp nod. It had been months, and yet it was so easy to fall back into their old routine. "You know, Hiei, you were right about what you said earlier." Kurama held his breath, not daring to glance back as he waited hopefully.  
  
"About what?"  
  
The question was given in an easy tone, not at all tense like he'd feared and Kurama turned back with a soft smile. "I really don't know much about you at all. But you know all about me. I understand if you don't want to, but I really would like to know."  
  
"It's no secret," Hiei said, his eyes shifting to the side. It wasn't a secret, not really. "You never asked."  
  
"No," Kurama admitted, his expression softening. "I just figured I knew enough already; your birth, your childhood, and how you got the jagan to find Yukina. What am I missing?"  
  
"Nothing." The kitsune's eyes dropped and Hiei shook his head. "You know the main events. But like everyone else, you misread my nature, and the jagan."  
  
"Your nature?" The dark-haired youkai nodded and Kurama frowned at him. He'd seen Hiei fight so much, he couldn't see how he might have 'misread' him. "You're a fire demon."  
  
"Born of an ice maiden?" Hiei smirked when Kurama frowned darker.  
  
"I never could figure that out," Kurama said, "but I thought you got it from your sire. You said you didn't know what he was. And ice doesn't affect you. I just assumed you were a mix of both, more fire since you're male."  
  
"I don't known what he was, but even if he were a fire demon, none of that made it to me. Yukina and I are twins, the only difference between us at birth was my sex, and our youki." Hiei's eyes glinted and he leaned forward suddenly, holding Kurama's gaze as his lips twitched. "Do you know the real reason I was thrown off that mountain?"  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama's eyes burned a bit, watching as the youkai gave a bitter smile that bared his small fangs.  
  
"I was born with more youki than even the adult ice maidens had. They knew from the moment I was born that I was a danger to all of them. They knew I was just going to get stronger the longer I lived. All of their righteous anger at my mother's crime was a front to hide their fear of me. That's why I was thrown." Kurama was looking at him, but Hiei could tell the kitsune didn't quite grasp what he was telling him and he raised his chin, giving a dark smile. "I may not have been an A class demon, but I guarantee I was born with at least a B class youki."  
  
"But, that isn't possible," Kurama said quickly, blinking when Hiei let out a sharp laugh. "You were a D level when you came to the Ningenkai, and you were much older then."  
  
"Yes, and as I aged my youki grew. Do you know why I survived my childhood? Because I had more youki than any of them. That changed as I traveled, but it was always my youki and my speed that kept me alive. You were right when you said ice doesn't affect me, it never did. I share that trait with Yukina to this day." Hiei frowned suddenly, glancing past Kurama. "The coffee."  
  
"What? Oh." With quick hands, Kurama made a cup for Hiei, glancing back at him as he worked. "You were like an ice maiden, then? Is that why you could heal yourself earlier?"  
  
"Not exactly," Hiei said, glaring at the table for a minute before his expression cleared. "I had a resistance to ice, but I was never able to control my youki enough to *use* ice as a weapon. All I could do with it was heal myself, but with my speed, that was all I needed. Few could catch me and those who did couldn't injure me quickly enough to kill me." Kurama set the cup in front of him and he nodded a sharp thanks before taking a drink.  
  
"If you've been able to heal yourself since you were a child, why haven't I ever seen you do it before?" Kurama asked, sitting again.  
  
"It takes more youki than I care to waste," Hiei admitted, his expression droll. "When I got the jagan, it took almost all the youki I had. I didn't recover until I mastered it." His lips curved in a smug smirk and he tossed his head. "And then I surpassed my previous level."  
  
"I knew the jagan had knocked you down," Kurama said, leaning forward on his elbows. "That's what Sensui meant when he said both of us were below what we had once been. But where did your affinity for fire come from if you were born with ice?"  
  
"The jagan. I didn't find out until the surgery was taking place," Hiei said, his eyes darkening, "but it takes the form of your weakness in order to drain the youki from you. And my weakness was fire."  
  
"It burns..." Kurama whispered, blinking when Hiei frowned at him sharply. "Earlier, when your jagan bled, you were in the middle of a nightmare. You were screaming."  
  
"A memory, not a dream," Hiei murmured, his eyes dropping to the table as he lifted the cup again. He hadn't even remembered reliving that memory until Kurama's soft words. Now he could catch glimpses of it.  
  
"Of the surgery?"  
  
"Yes." Hiei frowned, his black brows drawing together beneath the banded kekkai Kurama had given him earlier. "And that explains it."  
  
"Explains what?" Kurama asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"I told you before," Hiei said, glancing up, "if my jagan bled then I wasn't using it to heal myself. Once I got the implant, I lost my ability to heal. It wasn't until I mastered the kokoryuuha that I was able to do it again, and then I rarely did. It uses too much youki that's better spent killing. The only time it happens is when I'm comatose, and that's when the jagan controls my body. I have no say in what it does with the excess youki, but it seems to work first on injuries and second on replenishing my youki."  
  
"Yes, I saw that. That's the reason I had Yukina heal you as much as she could, so it wouldn't use up your youki on that. I was hoping it would use what you had left to build more youki." Hiei nodded and Kurama shook his head. "Then what happened?"  
  
"If my youki rose, it must be because the jagan *did* replenish it. But I used it too much when I first lost consciousness. It must have stopped healing only because it didn't have the youki to do so. And as soon as it did, it tried to finish."  
  
"But I was there before it rose," Kurama argued, shaking his head. "You didn't have youki enough to do *anything*. Then, suddenly you had an enormous amount for about two minutes before it was gone again. I know it must have been used to finish healing you, but I can't see where it came from."  
  
"From me," Hiei smirked, ignoring Kurama's quick glare. "I told you I had a high latent level of youki before I got the jagan, and that I had the ability to use that youki to heal myself. If I relived that memory, as if the jagan were being implanted again, then it's because the jagan stopped working."  
  
"How could that happen?" Kurama asked, his face an image of disbelief.  
  
"It's happened before, when I last fought Shigure. I had used so much youki fighting the previous waves of youkai Mukuro sent at me that I had nothing left for my battle with him. I had only my speed, and my sword. It didn't matter then, though, since I had no will to live. But it happened. And after Mukuro put me in the tank to heal, the jagan was the same as always. It recovered on its own, along with my youki."  
  
"Then if you burn too much youki the jagan stops working?" Kurama frowned, shaking his head. "I don't see why it would. I know if feeds off your youki so I thought if you burned too much youki it would take what was left and kill you."  
  
"You thought that?" The redhead blinked at his tone and Hiei shook his head quickly. "It's not like that. The jagan *did* drain my youki. But once it was successfully implanted, it stopped doing that. The reason I lived through the implant was because I had enough youki at the time for it to take its fill and still leave me alive. After that, it was just a matter of getting stronger again. If the jagan had continued to take my youki, I could never have mastered it. What the jagan does..." Hiei paused for a second, remembering how he'd asked Kurama before what he thought the jagan was. "What the jagan is for me, is a way to channel my youki. I never had the ability to control my youki for anything more than healing. With this, I can use my youki to call forth flame."  
  
"And the reason it's fire is because the jagan took the form of your weakness?" Kurama asked, letting out a relieved sigh when Hiei nodded. "Then it lets you control your youki, and if you don't have enough youki it...just stops working?"  
  
"It *tried* to keep working," Hiei said, his lip twitching in a quick sneer. "That's why I relived the fire of the original implant. Without the jagan I can touch my latent abilities, my natural healing. I also have my weakness to fire."  
  
"But it didn't hurt you, not physically."  
  
"I felt it," Hiei glared, "but no, physically my body resisted the heat of the jagan." His expression cooled and he finished off the coffee. It was interesting, he'd never have expected to revert like that, but it was the only explanation. And he *did* remember the pain, and the healing. If the jagan had bled, then it hadn't been the thing healing him at all, his body had done what it had done so often in the past, taken care of itself. "And it used the youki the jagan had regained..."  
  
"Hiei?" Red eyes flicked to him and Kurama licked his lips, a quick smile flickering over them for a second. "I still don't know where the surge of youki came from. You said it came from you, but if the jagan had regained it..."  
  
"I don't know which it was," Hiei admitted. "It's possible that the moment the jagan gave out my latent youki came forth to heal me. But that wouldn't explain the disappearance of that youki. As much latent youki as I had, there would have been plenty left after healing me. It must have been the jagan that replenished the youki, and then, as it tried to heal, it reached its limit."  
  
"But if you had youki, then the jagan wouldn't have stopped, right?" Kurama rubbed his forehead when Hiei gave a frustrated nod. "Is it possible that you just over used it?"  
  
"I thought of that," Hiei nodded, "when I first woke up and felt the pain in my jagan." Kurama's eyes snapped to him and he waved a hand, eyes narrowing. "I'm fine. But I thought that I had overused it. I've never tried to use all of the youki I gain from the kokoryuuha before. The jagan lets me manipulate my youki, and I was definitely using a lot of youki in a short amount of time."  
  
"Then it may have given out because of that." Kurama gave a tired smile when Hiei nodded. "If the jagan replenished your youki before giving out, then why didn't I feel the increase sooner? It was sudden, as if it came out of nowhere."  
  
"I was pressured," Hiei said softly, blinking as he thought about it. "I had planned to save enough youki to heal myself, but the last injury was so severe. My last thought was that I wouldn't be able to heal, even with my youki. The jagan may have taken that as an order to heal. If it replenished the youki as fast as possible to be used for healing, then you *wouldn't* have felt it. It would have compressed the power, building it up to be used and then...it lost control!"  
  
Wide red eyes snapped up to him and Kurama smiled at Hiei's smirk. "You sound sure."  
  
"I am. That explains it. The sudden rise was because the jagan couldn't replenish the youki any longer and what it had gathered was released at once. And without the jagan, my natural instinct took over, completing the healing without regard to the youki used." Hiei shook his head when Kurama frowned at him. "If my jagan had been in control, it would not have wasted the youki on healing such minor injuries."  
  
"To hear you talk, your jagan seems to have a mind of its own," Kurama drawled. "I just hope you don't depend too much on it."  
  
"I use what it gives me," Hiei said, his eyes moving over Kurama's green gaze, "nothing more. I am the only one I depend on, not an implant."  
  
"Of course," Kurama nodded, his eyes dropping to the table. He was still a bit confused, but his mind kept centering on Hiei's last words, how he'd been 'pressured,' and how he'd 'planned' to have the youki to heal. The youkai had said he'd messed up before. Obviously, Hiei wasn't just running out and fighting without some sort of plan. And Kurama was starting to have an idea what Hiei's plan had been. He'd used the kokoryuuha on himself knowing it would give him an enormous amount of energy. But he had wanted that energy to heal himself, not to fight. Meaning he'd had no intention of winning the battle. If there was one thing he believed, it was that Hiei fought to win. For the life of him, he couldn't think of a reason Hiei would accept a challenge without confidence that he would win. But he had. Hiei had gone into the fight knowing he would lose and planning only to live through it. The question Kurama wanted to know was no longer 'who', but why. The youkai wasn't *that* stubborn. He was too smart to let himself be hurt like that. So why had Hiei answered that call? Why hadn't he waited until he was recovered before fighting? He was *letting* himself be hurt, going straight into it knowing what would happen. Why? What could possibly be so important to the youkai that he would suffer *that* much? It was one question Kurama knew he couldn't ask.  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--Notes--  
I have such a headache now. I'm sorry if this just confuses you more. *I* know what's going on, but I was trying to let Hiei figure it out on his own, thinking it through. Unfortunately, I think I may have just confused everything even more. But if Kurama's still confused, I guess *anyone* would be confused after that mess. -_-; Gomen. 


	7. Part 7

Category: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi, TWT  
Warnings: shonen ai  
Pairings: KuramaxHiei  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Blood Lust  
  
Part 7   
  
Kurama didn't notice the tapping at first, too deep in his thoughts, but Hiei must have because the short youkai was on his feet immediately. Catching the frown, Kurama stood as well, his eyes moving in the direction of the door. Yukina wasn't supposed to be back that night. He'd convinced her that it would be best if she let him deal with Hiei, and the girl had promised to wait until tomorrow to check back. For a moment he couldn't think who would be visiting him, then the door opened and a familiar voice called out cheerfully.  
  
"Suiichi? Suiichi? Are you home?"  
  
A dull look of irritation passed over Hiei's features before he slowly sat down again. If there was one ningen he couldn't bring himself to be rude to, it was Kurama's mother. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew better than to treat *her* with disdain, the fox would kill him. The redhead in question gave him a confused shrug before moving out of the room and Hiei sighed, turning his face away from the doorway. He just hoped she wouldn't go snooping around. It was much easier for him to be in the house now that the ningen had moved out, but he'd been unfortunate enough to meet her a time or two in the past. He didn't think he was up to it right now. The voices neared after a brief pause in the living room and Hiei sighed again, folding his arm over his chest.  
  
"Company?" Shiori asked, blinking at the tall teen in surprise. It wasn't that her son didn't have enough friends, but he rarely brought them home with him. In fact, she couldn't remember having met more than four of them and only one had been a girl. Thinking of the pale blue-haired girl, her eyes brightened and she gave the boy a quick smile. "That's wonderful. I won't keep you long."  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend," Kurama murmured, looking away from her happy face. He absolutely hated disappointing her when she asked for so little from him, but there was nothing to do for it. Her small sigh made him give one of his own before turning back to her. "I didn't think I'd see you before you left," he said quickly, green eyes growing a bit warmer. "You're still going on vacation, ne?"  
  
"Of course," Shiori said, losing that expectant look. She should have known. The boy simply didn't seem at all interested in settling down. But that didn't lessen her love for him, he was the perfect son. "I just wanted to stop by before we left. You know I don't like the idea of your being here all by yourself for the next month, it's so long. Your brother was hoping you'd change your mind."  
  
"Ah, I know." Kurama's eyes flicked away for a second before he straightened with a small smile. "But I do have plans, and I don't expect to be alone." He moved a hand to her arm before she could get that excited look again and drew her toward the kitchen. "My friend is visiting for a while," he said, his eyes glinting when Hiei shot him a glare, the little demon looking sharply away again, "you remember Hiei?"  
  
"Yes, it's nice to see you again." Shiori gave a small smile to the dark-haired boy, watching as those odd red eyes met her for a second, Hiei nodding slightly before dropping his gaze to the table. She'd only met him a few times, but she was always surprised at how young the boy looked. And he was so shy, it was odd her son would be friends with him. After all, Suiichi was such an outgoing boy and his young friend had yet to speak more than two words in her presence. She understood the other teens her son had brought home better, especially the tall orange-haired youth. Now *there* was a boy with a gregarious personality. Her son was watching her and Shiori sighed. "I guess I should know better than to worry about you, but I can't help it. I'm afraid you'll keep yourself cooped up in here the entire month."  
  
"I'll make sure to get plenty of fresh air," Kurama smiled, his gaze darting to Hiei again as he resisted the urge to smirk. He couldn't help but think of the night they'd spent in the garden, not to mention his stint in the Makai. Yes, he was getting more than enough of nature, in both worlds. "I want you to enjoy yourself," he said, his expression solemn, "don't give me a second thought."  
  
The boy had always been so independent. She almost wished he would rely on her a little, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. And Suiichi was right, he was more than old enough to handle living alone. But they were close enough that she visited at least twice a week. She didn't like to be parted for so long, a month in another country was like a lifetime away. Still, he could take care of himself. "Well, here's the number to the hotel we'll be staying in. I guess...that's all I have to give you." Shiori blinked for a moment before smiling suddenly and pulling the tall teen into a quick embrace. "I'll be back soon."  
  
Kurama returned the hug, his eyes widening for a second when he caught Hiei watching them with an odd expression. But the youkai looked away too quickly and he dropped his eyes to his mother's hair, stepping back. "Stay out of the sun, you know how you burn."  
  
"Oh, you never change," Shiori smiled, shaking her head. "I come all worried about you and you're only thinking of me. Take care, Suiichi."   
  
It seemed to take forever for Kurama to get rid of his mother and Hiei was glaring by the time the redhead came back into the kitchen. But he cleared his expression the moment green eyes fell on him. "She's leaving?"  
  
"They're taking a vacation," Kurama nodded, his eyes pausing on Hiei's face before sweeping to the empty cup in front of him. Taking it, he moved to the counter. "I'd almost forgotten they were leaving today. I'm glad she stopped by to say goodbye, they'll be gone for a month."  
  
"Why did you bring her in here?"  
  
The tone was void of any emotion, but Kurama's lips twitched a bit as he turned to set the filled cup in front of his short lover. "I mentioned that I had company and she immediately assumed it was a girl. I couldn't let her think that. And it's not as if you haven't met before." The youkai snorted and Kurama smiled. "You were very civil, Hiei, thank you."  
  
The ningen was teasing him and Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I said nothing."  
  
"But that's better than what you *could* have said," Kurama reminded him, his smile widening a bit. "I half expected you to be gone before we got to the kitchen. Does she make you uncomfortable?"  
  
"What?" Hiei frowned, scowling at the tall youth as he wondered where the question had come from. He *had* met the female before, on the few occasions when Kurama had managed to distract him enough for her to come in without his noticing. But she'd never seen anything that would tell her they were more than friends. Why would it bother him that Kurama's mother thought they were friends? The last time he'd seen her, Yusuke and Kuwabara had been there as well and she'd barely glanced at him. "Of course not."  
  
"I thought she might since you were so quiet," Kurama continued, his eyes drifting off to the light hanging over the table. "She thinks you're shy." Hiei must have been taking a drink of his coffee because he choked, his eyes wide when Kurama glanced at him. With a brilliant smile, Kurama nodded. "You didn't say anything the last time she saw you and she asked if you were always like that. Do you remember? You were sitting on the window, ignoring everyone, just like you always do. But she mentioned you specifically."  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked, his eyes wide as he frowned at the male. For some reason the idea of Kurama's mother noticing him made his eyebrow twitch and he knew he didn't like it.  
  
"Actually, she wanted to know how old you were." The little youkai had the oddest expression and Kurama propped his elbow on the table, starting to enjoy himself. "She likes to see people happy and she thought you looked lonely. Of course, I didn't tell her your real age, but I gave her the impression you were the same age as me. She offered to set you up."  
  
"Set me up? What are you talking about?" Hiei's frown darkened, confusion added to it. He didn't particularly like the woman, but he assumed she was as pure hearted as Yukina, from the way Kurama seemed to worship her. He couldn't see why such a person would set anyone up, let alone him. "Set me up for what?"  
  
"With," Kurama smirked, "not for. She wanted to set you up with a girl. Kaasan knows better than to try that with me, we've talked about her matchmaking efforts, but she likes to see other people together. I guess she had a friend with a daughter my age. A girl just as shy as you."  
  
"I am *not* shy," Hiei spat, tossing his head. Kurama's mother was a fool. Even as he thought it, he glanced at the redhead, glad he hadn't voiced *that* opinion. But she was, to think he needed help finding a girl, or that he was too shy to find someone if he wanted to. "Why are ningens so obsessed with meddling?"  
  
He knew exactly what the little demon was referring to and Kurama smiled, shaking his head. "You never did forgive Yusuke for asking your orientation, did you. He was just curious, he asked me the same thing. I suspect he knew about us even then. It certainly showed during the tournament. As for meddling, ningens aren't happy alone. It's natural for them to try to get people together."  
  
"Ch'. Yusuke is nosy. And your mother--" He stopped himself out of instinct and immediately glared. When did he start watching what he said about ningens? Kurama was watching him and he glared darker, raising his chin. "Your mother has no place in *my* business."  
  
"You want to be the one to tell her that?" Kurama asked, not bothered by Hiei's glare. He'd noticed that the youkai seemed to avoid talking about her, and he had a suspicion it was to keep from saying something that would insult him. He loved his mother, but that didn't mean Hiei had to keep his opinions to himself. "She's just curious about my friends. I don't introduce her to many, you know. It's her way of having a hand in my life." His voice sobered slowly and Kurama noticed that Hiei was watching him with a sharp expression. "Human children depend on their parents for everything, but I was never like that."  
  
"They're helpless," Hiei said, frowning at Kurama's dark gaze. "I've seen them, they can't fend for themselves. Of *course* you wouldn't be like that."  
  
"Yes, but she never understood *why* I wasn't like other children. I only relied on her for the things my body made it impossible for me to accomplish on my own. She loved me regardless. So I do what I can to make her happy now." Those red eyes had fallen from him, and Kurama sighed, leaning back in his chair. "If she wants to meddle, then I encourage it. She worries too much, but I don't see anything wrong with that."  
  
"You hold your weakness far too close to you." Hiei frowned sharply when Kurama's eyes snapped to him. "Your love for her will kill you both."  
  
"Hiei--"  
  
"How many enemies have targeted your ningen family to get to you?" Sadness radiated from Kurama's face and Hiei looked away. "You care too much, and you do it boldly. If you want her happy...why do you put her at risk like that?"  
  
The black-haired youkai looked back to him with a small frown and Kurama felt as if a current of electricity ran down his back. "Hiei... Do you think I should stay away from her? The way you avoid Yukina? If I did that, it would hurt her just as much as any enemy could. At least close to her I can make her happy, and I can protect her as well. I couldn't do that from the Makai."  
  
"You're overconfident," Hiei informed him, his eyes dark. "It's just a matter of time before your old enemies target you again, or new enemies. Your name has lasted for decades despite your absence. And becoming Yomi's underling brought your fame back. You should know what that means."  
  
"You think I'm in danger?" Kurama asked, his eyes narrowing. "Even if I were, what demon would come to the Ningenkai to get me? That's just one more reason to stay here. Hiei, you know the laws forbid the killing of humans. My mother is as safe as she can be, whether I'm near her or not. But...I do know my enemies are waiting. I'm not overconfident at all."  
  
"The Ningenkai is your shelter, then," Hiei muttered, glaring eyes sweeping the pale kitchen. The baka actually thought he was safe here. If Biula wanted, he could kill Shiori easily enough. The laws were kept well enough in the Makai, but the Reikai had been in complete disorder since Koenma seceded. Biula could kill the woman in the human world and chances were, the Makai would never even know about it. Even if the new Reikai Tante were sent into the Makai to capture him, Hiei knew Biula was of too high a level for their efforts. Kurama's foolish notion of being safe from attacks made him an easy target. But at least the human mother would be gone for the next month. Hiei only needed two days, but it was good to know he had extra time. If he failed to kill Biula during the next fight, he didn't want the demon to have another hostage. He hadn't thought about it, but if Biula knew where Kurama's human home was, then he probably knew about Shiori as well. And he would have to be a complete idiot not to realize what a perfect hostage the helpless ningen would be.  
  
"Hiei, why are you concerned about me?" The demon blinked at him, as if broken from his thoughts, and Kurama frowned. If there were anyone Hiei should have been worried about, it was himself. After all, *he* wasn't the one who'd nearly been killed twice now. "Does this have something to do with what happened?"  
  
"Educating you is impossible," Hiei said sharply, ignoring the question. His expression turned lazy and he shrugged, shaking his head at the ningen. "I don't know why I bother. One would think you'd learn from your mistakes, but you never do." The redhead frowned at him and Hiei glowered, lifting the coffee cup. "You keep your ningen mother close to you, you'll learn eventually. A weakness is best kept hidden."  
  
Kurama's frown softened slowly, dissolving as he watched those lowered red eyes. Hiei spoke from experience, he knew. The young demon had a weakness every bit as precious as his mother was to him. By keeping his relation to Yukina a secret from nearly everyone, Hiei had ensured that the girl would never be used against him, or hurt because of him. It really was the best way to protect the girl, but Kurama knew it was too late to do that with his mother. He couldn't simply disappear from her life, she'd never understand. He wasn't going to hurt her like that, and he thought Hiei would have felt the same if he'd spent his life with Yukina. The youkai had lived too long with a gap between them, it was natural for him to hold onto that gap without feeling the pain of separation. Yes, Hiei's advice was true, but it simply wouldn't work. "I can't leave her now," he said softly, giving a small smile when Hiei glanced at him. "I know you're right, but I just can't. I'll be on guard, though, you can count on that."  
  
It wouldn't help him. Hiei turned his head, hiding his glare. Even if he told Kurama exactly what to be on guard for, it wouldn't help him. But that wasn't going to be necessary, anyway. There weren't that many demons as strong as Biula, and Hiei doubted another would surface after he killed the youkai. There was no point worrying about it. Setting the empty mug down, he pushed his chair back, frowning at Kurama. "Are you expecting more visitors?"  
  
"What?" Blinking at the change of subject, Kurama shook his head slowly. "Not that I know of." The little demon smirked at him and he blinked again when Hiei walked to the doorway.  
  
"I want a bath," Hiei muttered, frowning down at his feet. Silence met him and he glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Kurama's wide green eyes. "Are you coming?"  
  
Kurama blinked once more before his eyes widened and he stood quickly, a smile tugging his lips. "Oh, of course." The youkai smirked and he shook his head, following the short male with bemusement. Hiei flitted between moods almost as rapidly as he flitted between trees. It was so difficult keeping up with him, but definitely more than worth it.  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
I know what you're thinking, nothing happened in this part. But I think if you read carefully, you'd realize I revealed quite a bit in that little conversation. I just hope I didn't hide it *too* well. ^__~ (PS: expect a return of the angst, I've left it out of two parts in a row and I'm suffering from withdrawal) 


	8. Part 8

Author's Notes: This is a long fic, ne? I'm actually surprised at myself. I'm expecting at *least* ten+ parts. And since I started babbling, would anyone be interested in a couple of short fics added to this one (as if it were an arc or series)? I was thinking of a few short ones that took place before this, (1: a scene during the dark martial arts tournament, 2: a PWP lemon-the last time Hiei 'apologized' to Kurama, 3: the first and only time Kurama turned Youko with Hiei [I really want to write this one], maybe more). I'll probably do it eventually, but if I know someone would be interested, I'm sure to write faster. ^__^  
Category: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi, TWT  
Warnings: shonen ai, major angst, slight violence, assumed rape  
Pairings: KuramaxHiei, BiulaxHiei  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Blood Lust  
  
Part 8  
  
Kurama woke suddenly, as if an alarm had gone off. And in fact, one had. He'd told Hiei he would be on guard, and even in his light doze, he was watching for any sign of youki. It wasn't the shocking power he'd sensed before, but even with suppression, he recognized the dark power emanating near the house. Green eyes snapped open in the dark and he slid out of the bed, trying in vain not to wake Hiei. But his lover was nothing if not a light sleeper and he frowned when Hiei sat up, wide red eyes darting to him.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked, his brows lowering when Kurama shook his head. He wasn't fooled. The fox was moving slowly, not seeming to be in any rush, but those bright eyes didn't meet his. Frown turning into a glare when he couldn't sense anything that might have set the youkai off, he jerked the kekkai off his jagan. A third, horribly distorted view of the room met him and he closed the eye immediately, not sensing anything. He couldn't even sense Kurama. But the kitsune sensed something, and he had an idea what it was. Getting off the bed, he froze for a second when Kurama shot him a dark glare, rapidly shifting forms.   
  
It was one thing to agree to let Hiei fight when the youkai was at full power, but Kurama wasn't about to let him go now, with or without him. Red eyes widened and he turned from them, darting through the bedroom door slapping a hand over the doorframe. He didn't wait for Hiei to rush the kekkai, or the vines that suddenly covered the walls, blocking him in. His senses were locked on the retreating youki that he wasn't about to let escape.  
  
Striking the invisible barrier, Hiei pressed against the kekkai, his eyes wide and furious. "Kurama!" The fox disappeared from his sight and there was no longer any doubt in his mind what had happened. The fool was giving Biula exactly what he wanted. Hiei struggled with the shield, energy crackling around him as the vines somehow spread the kekkai. He knew the window would be just as useless. But he wasn't going to be held back, wasn't going to sit and wait, hoping Kurama would make it back to free him. Biula thought he was dead. That was the only explanation; Biula thought he was dead so now he was going after Kurama. The stupid fox was running right into it and he was trapped behind a last-minute barrier. And without a hostage to ensure complacency, Biula would have no reason to keep the youko alive. "Kurama!!"  
  
* * *  
  
The youkai was faster than him, but Kurama managed to trail him through a portal into the Makai. The moment he set foot on Makai soil, however, the youki he'd been following disappeared. The youko froze, pale golden eyes darting over the dark forest. He knew the demon could have drawn him away, it would be simple for the youkai to use a different portal and go back. And he'd left Hiei locked in the bedroom, relatively helpless. But youki couldn't just disappear like that, it had to be suppressed. He caught a glimpse of something a second before a heavy limb struck his back, throwing him to the ground. The blow nearly rendered him senseless, but he was too angry to feel it, shoving to his feet and turning his eyes on Biula. The demon's arms were marred with dark scars, freshly healed, and glowing blue eyes seemed to match his glare.  
  
"He's dead, then?" Biula murmured, his lips curving back to show a flash of long teeth. "And you followed me for revenge."  
  
Kurama was stunned. Yes, Hiei's youki was low, but the demon *had* to be an S class to have defeated Hiei. Such a high level youkai would have felt the little demon's energy, no matter how low it was. But he wasn't about to tell the youkai that Hiei had lived. His hand rose to his hair and he plucked two seeds, one swirling into a blade. He didn't know why Biula hadn't felt Hiei, but he wasn't about to underestimate the demon. Those blue eyes flashed and Kurama jerked back, unable to follow the speed when the youkai lunged at him. An arm was curved over his shoulders suddenly, pulling him off his feet as a hand closed over his right wrist. But if Biula thought he was now immobilized, then he didn't know much about him at all. His left hand closed over the second seed but he paused, glaring when the demon's face pressed close to his neck.  
  
"I lied," Biula said softly, teeth flashing again when pale slits of gold turned back to him. "I had no plans to kill you." The fox blinked, not quite losing that dark glare and Biula tightened his arm, smirking at the choked gasp. "You don't even interest me. I just used you. Everyone wants Youko Kurama, he never doubted you were my target." His claws closed tight over the slender wrist he held and he tossed the youko, snorting when the fox managed to stay on his feet. "There's no point in my killing you, there are so many who would enjoy it more. But..." With a blurred lunge, Biula crossed the distance between them, one hand circling Kurama's neck until his claws overlapped, not quite cutting the skin. "I hear you can be quite dangerous. You should have stayed in the Ningenkai."  
  
He was so fast, easily faster than Hiei. And Kurama acknowledged the demon's strength as he held still in Biula's grasp. He wasn't biding his time, but his mind was twisting around the low words, disbelief surging at the conclusion he found. The seed had fallen when he was caught by that fast assault and he didn't risk getting another, very aware of the long claws pressing close to his skin. His right hand was gripping Biula's thick wrist and he glared, watching as claws moved close to his face, one brushing the silky hair away from his eyes.  
  
"I didn't think you'd let him die," Biula admitted, staring at the youko's hard eyes. His gaze dropped briefly, taking in the youkai's left hand and he bared his teeth. "Planning to use your plants against me? What makes you think they'll be any more affective than the kokoryuuha?" Left hand curling around silky hair, he grinned, moving his face even closer to Kurama's. "You have the same glare. Maybe I'll enjoy killing you after all." Something shifted near his hand and he tightened his right hand, nearly snapping the youko's neck. "Are you hoping for a double death? The moment your plants touch me, you die." Those butter colored eyes widened suddenly and Biula blinked, jerking back a few inches. The fox looked shocked, even terrified, and it was the last expression he'd expected. Then those eyes darted to the side and he followed the gaze, his own eyes widening along with his grin. "Ah."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened, stricken by the hateful glare sent, not to Biula, but to him. Hiei was glaring at him. And for the life of him, he couldn't see how the little youkai had the strength to be angry. The demon was wearing the black outfit he'd slept in, but his skin was dark, visibly burned and bruised. And his forehead was covered in blood. "Hiei..." Those red eyes flicked from him and Kurama's left hand flew to his hair, desperate to kill Biula *now*. The youkai had forced his way through the kekkai, he could die without the demon even laying a hand on him. He'd *never* survive an attack now. Blue eyes snapped back to him a second before his hair was released.  
  
Hiei took a step forward, wavering when Kurama was dropped. He could barely follow the curled fist that struck the back of the youko's head and he jerked at the impact, eyes narrowing to slits. "Biula!"  
  
Licking his lips, Biula's gaze moved from the limp fox, roving over the slender figure watching him. "I didn't kill him, don't worry. After all, we have a deal." He glanced once more at the silver-haired youko, taking in the small bit of blood mixing with that pale hair. The fox had tricked him, hidden the fact that Hiei lived, but obviously that had been his own plan. Red eyes glared at him when he looked back and he smirked. "You're alive." The little youkai seemed to shudder and Biula's eye twitched, noting how those legs shook. "Barely."  
  
He couldn't hold his balance. Pain radiated through his entire body and Hiei barely had the energy to stand. While it had been erected in seconds, the kekkai had nearly proved too much for him. To think, that he'd gotten so weak a single kekkai had almost killed him. His eyes fell to Kurama again and he managed to stiffen his legs, glaring at the pale youko. If he fell now, he wouldn't be able to get up again. And his sudden entrance must have distracted the fox enough for Biula to knock him out. Either that, or Biula was better than he'd thought. Even if the demon were stronger than him, no one bested Kurama so easily. A large shape moved suddenly and Hiei's head tilted back, eyes glaring up at bright blue orbs. He couldn't follow the fast movement, but it didn't matter.   
  
"I didn't call you," Biula murmured, his eyes sweeping over the little demon's bloody forehead. He didn't remember having touched the youkai's jagan, not even once, but it was obviously the source of the injury. The bright blue eye was glazed, but it moved doggedly, turning up to focus on him along with the wider red eyes. Hiei's expression was angry, but visibly tired. That constant spark of resistance seemed to be gone. "Hiei, look at you." The demon blinked, frowning at him and Biula's hands moved to press on those narrow shoulders. Hiei fell to his knees immediately. "I didn't call on you," Biula said again, crouching in front of the youkai. "I was only checking to see if you'd lived. I had no plans to take your fox until I knew you were dead. He was the one who followed me. I would not bother to call on you when you're like this. You don't have either the blood or youki to satisfy me now."  
  
"I'm alive," Hiei growled, glaring at the mocking blue eyes roving over his body. "That's all that matters."  
  
"Ah, yes. I agree," Biula nodded, one hand brushing the demon's damp forehead. He brought the fingers to his mouth, tongue swiping out to taste the dark blood. Whether it came from the jagan or not, it tasted the same, that distinct flavor making him lick his lips. "As long as you're alive, I leave the fox alone. But I don't think you have enough left to live through this, do you?" Red eyes continued to glare tiredly at him and his hands moved, cupping the demon's face, claws deep in thick black hair. There was no reason to worry about the flaming sword now and he didn't bother to restrain the youkai, leaning close and running his tongue over the demon's forehead. A soft sound made his eyes widen and he pulled his head back, staring down at Hiei. Those red eyes were closed tight and he could see the demon's shoulders shake briefly. Obviously he'd lost the ability to hide his pain. Biula leaned forward again, lapping his tongue over the blood-covered forehead. That soft sound came again when he rubbed the open jagan and his eyes narrowed, recognizing it as a mournful whimper. It was a sound he had never even hoped to hear from the stubborn youkai. He'd known the last attack came close to killing the demon, but he must have done more damage than he'd thought.  
  
When he'd gone to the Ninenkai, Biula had only meant to check the damage, to see if the youkai had lived or not. He'd had no intention of doing more right now and he knew he didn't dare hurt the youkai much. Whether Hiei admitted it or not, he was obviously on his last bit of strength. If the demon whimpered from such a small thing it had to be severe. "Killing you now would be a waste," Biula whispered, lapping up the last bit of blood that had trailed down the demon's cheek. "But you came all this way, there's no reason to simply let you go." Dull red eyes opened to focus on him, but that perpetual glare was slow to come, not holding the normal biting hate. Biula's eyes sparked at the thought and he smirked, leaning back. "Open your mouth." That got a reaction from the small demon and Biula gave a low laugh when the youkai's jaw tightened immediately. "Still planning to bite me? I suppose I can find someone with less fight," he said, his eyes trailing away and locking on the white-clothed figure lying a few yards away from them. "I doubt your fox would be able to argue much at the moment."  
  
"Kisama..." They had a deal, he'd never agreed to obey *anything*. Hiei's eyes darted to Kurama and he felt a rush of cold pour through him. If Biula chose to break the pact now, there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't have the strength, and suddenly...he didn't have the will. His eyes burned and he closed them tightly, his stomach curling as he had a sensation of falling rapidly. His forehead felt as if it were split apart, his entire body hurt with a dull, throbbing pain, but he no longer cared. If he couldn't fight, what other options did he have? His teeth clenched painfully and he jerked his face away, ignoring the pain as claws tore through his hair. He couldn't do it and it hurt, so much. Kurama could have done it.  
  
"Ah, Hiei..." Biula's lips curled into a slow smile and he ran a clawed finger over the youkai's soft cheek. For a second he'd thought the demon would do it, he was certain he would, but he almost felt relief that he hadn't. That unending spirit he was so attracted to hadn't been broken after all. His hand curved under the little demon's chin and he smirked when wide red eyes snapped open to him. "It's more fun if you fight back, anyway." Thin lines of blood rose as his claws pressed tight and he opened the youkai's mouth, his other hand buried in the demon's hair. Eyes closing, he kissed Hiei, horribly weak hands pushing against him as he lowered the demon onto his back.   
  
* * *  
  
Red coated his fingers and Hiei stared at them for a long moment before brushing silky silver hair again. The wound was small, so small to have disabled the youko. A raised bump met his palm and he shifted the limp head onto his lap, dull eyes trailing over Kurama's face. He couldn't find the dislike he had of the youko, only a vague wonder that the demon's features were so perfectly formed. Whether ningen or youkai, Kurama remained exactly that, perfection. It hurt, but then, everything hurt so it didn't matter. He didn't have the strength to carry Kurama back to the Ningenkai. The portal he'd come through had closed and the nearest one was too far away. But the fox was defenseless, perhaps even more defenseless with him there than he would have been alone. He should have left him. Kurama would be safer alone than he was with him, but he simply couldn't do it.  
  
The youko was much too tall to be carried by him, but Hiei crouched anyway, pulling the youkai onto his back, one arm under the bent knees. A tiny tug pulled his lips when he nearly pitched onto his face and he sighed, his eyes falling to the silver hair pouring over his chest. He couldn't take the demon back to the Ningenkai, but there was somewhere closer, somewhere he wanted to be even less than in the human world. But that didn't matter either. His steps were painstakingly slow, heavy and cumbersome and he wished more than ever that he had some bit of youki left that he could use on the fox to at least wake him up. He was far too envious of the soft breaths that warmed him through his black shirt. Sleep was something he could have killed for.  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
Yare, Yare... I couldn't bring myself to go into detail with this one. But even if you're not sure what happened, you'll find out when Kurama wakes up in the next part, or the one after that. Gosh, this is getting to be sad...I think Hiei's about reached his limit. 


	9. Part 9

Category: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi, TWT  
Warnings: shonen ai  
Pairings: KuramaxHiei, Mukuro+Hiei  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Blood Lust  
  
Part 9  
  
Kurama's pale eyebrows drew together and he frowned, a hand rising to brush past his temples. His head felt as if he'd landed on it, something sticky meeting his fingers and he frowned in confusion. But it didn't last long at all and he sat up suddenly, wide eyes flying around him. "Hiei?!" His breath caught in his throat and he stared into glazed red eyes. The little demon was sitting less than two feet from him, his back pressed to a dark wall. Kurama leaned toward him but paused when those dark eyes closed and the youkai gave a long sigh. The demon abruptly sagged against the wall, falling onto his side. "Hiei!"   
  
"Let him sleep, he's barely closed his eyes since he brought you in."  
  
Tensing, Kurama's eyes narrowed and he shot a dangerous glare to the unfamiliar youkai standing just outside the doorway. The demon was a nondescript brown color, not the least bit intelligent looking, and it shrugged at him before turning away. With a quick glance around the small room he was in, Kurama frowned. "Wait. Where am I?"  
  
"In his bed." Kurama's glare reappeared twice as dark and Mukuro smirked, stepping into the doorway and waving the other youkai away. "You're just where I thought you'd be." Stepping into the room, her eye dropped to Hiei's closed eyes for a moment before her smirk widened. "You should feel honored. You're the first person to ever sleep in that bed."  
  
He had an unexpected urge to shove the woman aside, grab Hiei and not look back. But his head throbbed when he swung his legs off the edge of the bed and he waited, eyes still glaring at the female. There was something very annoying about her smile. He barely resisted the need to move back when she sat next to him, her gaze turning from Hiei to him. "Why did he come *here*?"  
  
"You know," Mukuro murmured, her voice calm as if she were merely making conversation, "I asked him the same thing. He told me to move. He really has no respect for authority." The youko was still glaring at her and she frowned back at him. "He wouldn't say a word, and he refused to let anyone else touch you. He didn't even trust me with you when you were unconscious. To be blunt, Youko Kurama, I don't see how he carried you here. As for the why, my guess is it was his only option. I can't imagine him doing it otherwise." Those pale gold eyes shifted from her and she followed them, her face clearing when she looked at Hiei. He really did look awful, but at least he was sleeping now.   
  
The female moved and Kurama flinched when she crouched near Hiei's head. He was on his feet immediately, baring his teeth without thinking. "Don't touch him." She glanced back and his eyebrow twitched at her knowing smile.  
  
Mukuro held the youko's gaze for a moment before pressing her fingers over Hiei's forehead, closing the youkai's jagan. "You're as defensive as he is," she commented, standing again. Her hand dropped to her vest and she tossed a bit of cloth at the youko, watching as his pale arm lifted to catch it. "Tie him yourself, then, and come outside. We need to talk."  
  
Kurama's fingers curled around the white cloth, his narrow eyes following the female until she disappeared through the doorway. It was his first encounter with her. Despite the number of times he'd seen the youkai, he'd never had cause to speak to her. But he could see her personality was one that must drive Hiei crazy. His gaze dropped to the little youkai and he knelt, fingers brushing Hiei's temple. The hair was damp, but only a few traces of the blood he'd seen was still visible. He thought of how glazed the demon's eyes had been when he'd woken to find them on him. Whatever he thought of the woman, Mukuro had a point. Hiei had been in horrible shape before he'd gotten knocked out and he couldn't imagine the slender youkai trying to carry him. Only someone as stubborn as his lover could have done that. "Hiei."  
  
Black brows twitched when Kurama lifted the demon's head, but those eyes remained closed. Tying the band around Hiei's forehead, Kurama glanced at the room they were in. The bed was easily large enough for three people, but it was the only thing in the room, space left on three sides of it but not filled with anything. And the walls were bare, reminding him more of a prison cell than a bedroom. But she'd said it was Hiei's bed. Kurama lifted Hiei carefully, moving the slight male and laying him in the center of that bed. He could easily believe that Hiei wouldn't have slept in it, even if it were supposed to be his. The youkai looked far too small in the middle of that bed. He didn't want to leave him there, even for a minute. What he wanted to do was the same urge he'd had when he first woke, to take him home. But Mukuro was obviously providing shelter to them, whether he liked the idea or not.  
  
Mukuro was leaning against the wall when the youko finally came through the doorway and she nodded sharply at him. "You'll want to talk here." The kitsune nodded, but she'd expected as much. Kurama wouldn't want to leave Hiei alone; the fox trusted her even less than Hiei did. Not that it bothered her. "He's been gone for days. Do you plan to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"No."  
  
Her lips twitched and she smirked suddenly, inclining her head. "I didn't think so. The last time I saw him he was going to check on a youkai who'd crossed my border." She shot a sideways glance at the youko, noting how those pale eyes narrowed. "And then he showed up here, carrying *you*. It took him two hours to get you inside. Of course, he rejected any assistance." Kurama was silent and she sighed, leaning against the wall again. "You're still living in the Ningenkai, aren't you."  
  
There was a cold tint in the female's words and Kurama frowned at her, folding his arms over his chest. "Yes."  
  
"The Reikai's slacking in its control over the portals," Mukuro said, her eyes closed. "They open often right now, but that isn't going to last. How long do you expect him to keep crossing over to see you?" Wide golden eyes locked on her when she glanced at him and she snorted, looking away again. "You think I don't know? I keep waiting for him to either forget you and that sister of his, or stay in the Ningenkai. It's been months since he last went...I didn't expect him to go back."  
  
Kurama glared, his back very straight. "It's none of your business what he does," he said softly, meeting her eye with dark eyes. "He chooses to work for you, but that's his choice. What he does the rest of the time doesn't concern you." The words echoed something familiar, but he paid no attention, holding the female's gaze.  
  
"You sound confident," Mukuro nodded, "but how tightly have you tied him? Judging from his condition, I'd say you aren't *strong* enough to protect him. And three months is a long time."  
  
"He's mine, whether he likes it or not." Kurama stared down at the short female, his expression dangerous. He couldn't read her face, and he flinched when she laughed, a small, sharp sound.  
  
"Good." The fox blinked at her and Mukuro smirked, enjoying his confusion. He wasn't as young as Hiei, but he still had a lot to learn. "Because if I ever see him like this again, *you* won't see him again, not in the Ningenkai, not here. Do we understand each other?"  
  
Anger threw his confusion aside and Kurama's hands curled, not quite grabbing the female. "You think you could keep him away from me?"  
  
"Look at him," Mukuro said sharply, waving a hand toward the open doorway. "Look again. Didn't you see his eyes? I've seen that look before, but I didn't expect to see it again. You've made your claim, now prove you have a *right* to hold him." Her voice softened a bit, all expression leaving her partially covered face. "Whoever did that...if he's too much for you, there's nothing wrong with asking for help. Pride is no excuse for allowing that to happen." Some of the fury left the youko's face and she turned her head, looking off down the dark hall. "He left his things. Take them with you when you go."  
  
"You..."  
  
"The teargems, his katana, and his clothing." Mukuro smirked suddenly, her eye glinting once more as she glanced over her shoulder. "That outfit...I never thought to see him in ningen garb. It doesn't suit him. If he hadn't been carrying someone twice his size I'd have believed he'd regressed to his childhood. The outmost guards didn't even recognize him until they saw the jagan."  
  
Kurama was confused. He didn't know if the woman was staking a claim to counter his own, or showing her support of them. But her feelings for Hiei caused a throb of jealousy that he didn't understand. It was as if he hadn't expected anyone else to see Hiei for the treasure he was. "Mukuro."  
  
"I'll see the two of you to the nearest portal to the Ningenkai," Mukuro said sharply, her eye still glinting. "Then it's up to you."  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
Yes, I know this part was at least two pages too short, gomen nasai! And I wanted to drop a note about my take on portals (at least in this fic). I've seen it written so that the youkai *create* the portals, but in this version they're actual thin spots in that net that separates the Ningenkai and the Makai (the fence that keeps out youkai above B level). Once a youkai hits S level, that fence can't hold them back, at least not in the weak spots (in this fic). Just wanted to explain why they had to *find* portals, rather than creating their own. 


	10. Part 10

Category: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi, TWT  
Warnings: shonen ai, possibly minor angst  
Pairings: KuramaxHiei  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Website/Complete Archive: http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Blood Lust  
  
Part 10  
  
The only sounds in the room were his own soft humming, and Hiei's nearly inaudible breathing. Kurama sat near the edge of his bed, his back pressed into the corner of the room. It was too warm for a blanket, but he'd wrapped one around them anyway. Hiei's head rested in the crook of his arm, the little youkai curled on his lap, and he hummed quietly, his fingers threading through velvety hair. Hours had passed since his return to the Ningenkai, but he didn't mind. He'd left a message for Yukina, so the girl shouldn't be showing up that day, and the thick kekkai surrounding the bed eliminated any outside sensations or sounds. For the present, this was a world in itself with everything beyond them meaningless.   
  
The small jaganshi hadn't moved since he first settled into the nook, and Kurama didn't do anything to wake him. There were no tangles in Hiei's baby-soft hair, but he combed it more for himself than anything. The gesture helped him maintain the soothing aura as his youki curled around them. And ever so slowly he could feel the difference as the youkai slept, deep breaths sharing in that strength. He'd never thought himself possessing of such deep patience, but he was. His eyes were soft, sober, watching his pale fingers pet Hiei's hair, ever so gently. He was so defenseless when he slept, so vulnerable. And beautiful. Kurama knew why the demon wanted him, why he hadn't killed Hiei despite his helpless state. He suffered from the same addiction. For this little youkai he'd suppressed himself, spent years in earnest efforts to soften Hiei's defensive exterior. His lover was warm in his arms, and for the moment he felt no anger at all. Things would be different when the demon woke, he knew that.   
  
There was no help for it. He couldn't allow this to continue, couldn't exist knowing he'd allowed his mate to be hurt. It had taken so much to convince Hiei to return to him after the last time he'd asserted his dominance. He knew the demon would fight him if he tried to do so again. But he had no choice. Hiei was his, his lover, his mate...his. And Mukuro was right. If he wanted to hold him, he'd have to prove he was strong enough to do so, strong enough to endure even hatred if necessary. Hiei was his, and no one would touch him and live. That the demon had used *him* to get to Hiei just strengthened his resolve. What he'd told his love was true. He'd rather have Hiei alive away from him, than dead in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
The heat lulled him more than anything else, but it was also quiet, safe. Hiei felt heavy, his senses numbed and slow. He was pressed against warmth, and he might have turned into it had he not heard the soft music. Kurama. He'd heard the fox sing only once, a lighthearted ditty in the company of Yusuke and the Baka. But this was a soft hum, sweet and sad somehow. It made his brows lower and he finally shifted uncomfortably, forcing his eyes open to frown up at the source. Kurama's steady gaze met him, and he suddenly felt the fingers threading through his hair with the same slow rhythm as that humming. The lamenting sound made him feel cold inside, despite the heat surrounding him. His mouth was dry, and Hiei frowned when his voice came out as a scratchy whisper. "Stop that..."  
  
Kurama blinked in surprise, his hand stilling amidst thick black hair. A part of him frowned at the little demon, but his face remained calm as he looked down. "Stop what?" he asked softly. Those red eyes closed and he sighed, moving his hand to rest on Hiei's shoulder. His lover matched his sigh and Kurama's eyes widened when Hiei rolled just a bit, face nearly hidden against his chest. Anything he might have said was bitten back as he stared down in surprise. For anyone but Hiei, that could be considered proof of affection. He thought the demon was going to go back to sleep, but that soft, rough voice reached him, muffled by his shirt.  
  
"Where are we?" Hiei was torn. Normally he wouldn't bother to ask, he'd just look and see for himself. But his previously dulled senses were waking slowly, bringing a dull, tight ache along most of his skin. It was probably all in his mind, but Kurama's warmth seemed to lessen that and he chose to hold still for the moment. Just for a few short moments. And since the fox was holding *him*, he didn't think Kurama would complain.  
  
The lithe demon really was pressing tighter against him, and Kurama had trouble stopping his arms from pulling Hiei closer still. His earlier calm was still reachable and he kept his voice soft, almost careless and devoid of any emotion that might ruin the mood. Hiei hadn't looked, so he probably wasn't aware of the youki that still surrounded them, youki his lover was sharing in whether he realized it or not. "In my bed," Kurama murmured, his gaze shifting over Hiei's black hair as he brushed a bit of it off the demon's neck. "Back in the Ningenkai."  
  
That certainly explained how relaxed Hiei felt, and he sighed against Kurama's chest. No matter how long he'd worked for the woman, he'd never felt secure in her territory. Kurama he knew he could trust. He remembered taking the unconscious fox into the youkai's territory, and he suspected they hadn't stayed long. The need for sleep had eventually gotten the best of him. But that didn't explain why Kurama was with him now. If they were back in the Ningenkai, there was no reason for the fox to be...holding him. "What are you doing?" he muttered softly, no real anger in his voice, just tired curiosity.  
  
"You needed sleep," Kurama commented, "so I was making sure you weren't disturbed." The black head shifted a bit, and he imagined the youkai had nodded. "Rest as long as you want."  
  
Hiei took a deep breath and managed to push himself back enough to look up at his green-eyed lover with a vague frown. He wasn't tired, not physically, but he did feel drained somehow. It was a sinking heaviness that he didn't quite understand, and he sighed again. "You don't have to be here for me to sleep," he reminded Kurama, his eyes half-closed so he only saw the fox's face. "I can sleep anywhere, you know that."  
  
"Ah." A small smile curved his lips and Kurama nodded slowly. "I know that, Hiei. But I wanted to watch you, that's all."  
  
"Watch me?" That bit of expression on Kurama's face caught his attention more than the fox's words, and Hiei stared at those curved lips for a long minute before frowning. He preferred that look to the oddly calm yet attentive stare he'd received when he first glanced up. "Why watch me?" he prodded lightly. "Did I do anything?" Hiei knew the words came from an urge to prolong his inevitable movement, but he didn't care. He'd get up soon enough.  
  
"You didn't do anything," Kurama said, his voice still soft. He'd been very careful earlier to make certain the kekkai around the bed was absolutely silent, and he split his attention between easing it and keeping Hiei's eyes on him. There was no point in Hiei's knowing he'd been bound in *another* of his cages. He'd get enough grief without making things worse. "You slept for..." Red eyes were watching him and Kurama smiled a bit more. "I don't actually know how long you've been sleeping. I didn't check the time. But you didn't do anything, not even a frown."  
  
Something was happening behind him. Hiei's eyebrow twitched when he realized that, and he frowned when Kurama brushed a bit of his hair away from his face. The movement distracted him from the odd tingling sensation at the back of his neck and he sniffed at the fox. "You've sat here watching me sleep for hours?" Kurama nodded and his own lips curved into a tiny smile. "A complete waste of time..."  
  
"Do you think so?" The demon had almost looked back at the lessening kekkai, and Kurama concentrated more on it, easing the shield even more. He was going to try and win this without alienating his mate. He'd had plenty of time to think this through, during the long peaceful hours, and he wasn't going to make any mistakes. Hiei was watching him and he tapped a finger on the demon's nose, smiling when the youkai sniffed and gave him an odd look. "I enjoyed it," Kurama said lightly, a hint of teasing in his voice. "I watched you sleep for six hours during the Darkness Tournament, but I couldn't touch you since Koenma kept an eye on me."  
  
Hiei's lips curved into a small smirk and he snorted softly. "You weren't watching me then," he denied, his shoulders shifting into a more comfortable position on Kurama's arm. "You were reading that book."  
  
Tendrils of satisfaction crept over Kurama, but he managed not to smile at how easily Hiei lay in his arms. It was as if the youkai had forgotten how much he hated to be held in any manner. His work was nearly finished with the kekkai, and it disappeared as silently as he'd placed it, a few quiet vines creeping back into the plant near the window as he smiled at Hiei. "That was just for show," he said, tilting his head coquettishly. "I couldn't tell you a word that was written in it now, I was so busy watching you." His lover's lips twitched a second before a light shake reached him through his arm, a tiny laugh that never made it to the air.  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Guilty," Kurama smiled, his eyes warm. A tiny part of him winced at what he was about to do, but he clamped down on it as he lifted his arm, moving Hiei higher against him. "I enjoy watching you sleep," he said softly, "you sleep so peacefully. I like to see that." The shadow passed over Hiei's face exactly as he'd expected and Kurama blinked as if remembering something, his eyes lifting from his lover. "Oh, it's rather late," he commented, changing the subject with ease. He could feel tense shoulders on his arm, and he knew that small admission was enough to make his lover uncomfortable. Hiei pushed away from him and his fingers twitched before falling lightly to the bed. "I guess we should get up."  
  
With a small, meaningless sound, Hiei forced himself into a sitting position, curling his legs. He'd felt completely at ease until Kurama's words, and he frowned at the bed as the fox shifted next to him. There was no reason for him to be bothered, he told himself, rubbing a hand over his temple. All Kurama had said was that he liked to see him sleep peacefully. That was nothing. He knew it was nothing, but for some reason hearing it had made his stomach churn uneasily. His head throbbed now that he was upright and he rubbed his temple with his fingertips, blinking at Kurama. It was the stress. The continued losses were building up and he was letting it get to him. Bright green eyes met him from a strangely unconcerned face and he frowned, shifting toward the edge of the bed. He'd expected Kurama to try and pamper him or something, maybe even start in on him for having taken him to Mukuro's territory. The fox hadn't said anything about what happened and for some reason that seemed wrong to him. And even odder, he didn't feel like yelling at the fox for having locked him up. His forehead felt tight, as if his brain had swelled, and he sighed. That could wait. If Kurama wasn't going to bring it up, then it could wait.  
  
Moving so his legs fell off the edge of the bed, Kurama looked at Hiei. The youkai's bruises and burns had nearly healed, and he could see where Hiei's fingers were rubbing a red mark on his temple, pressing hard. His controlled neutral expression slipped into one of light concern and he brushed a hand over his lover's shoulder. "Does your head hurt?" He knew from holding him earlier that there were no wounds beneath that thick black hair. But though Kurama had never had a headache as a youkai, Hiei certainly looked like he was suffering the beginnings of a migraine.   
  
Hiei shrugged lightly, joining Kurama on the edge of the bed and dropping his hand. "It's fine." His vision wasn't blurred, so the throbbing didn't really matter. The fox moved closer to him and he frowned, barely resisting an urge to lean away from wide green eyes. "What?"  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that," Kurama said softly, brushing a hand over the thick black strand that fell along Hiei's face. The youkai flinched a bit, eyes widening, but Kurama kept his gaze on the small red mark left on that pale temple. "I wish you wouldn't suffer in silence. I hate to see you hurting quietly as if your pain isn't important." Hiei was absolutely immobile when he touched that light red mark and Kurama paused, giving a long, sad look into wide red eyes. He waited until he was sure the demon would pull away, and then he leaned back with a light smile that definitely caught Hiei unaware. "I can mix up something that should get rid of that headache," he said, his tone easy and clear. "I'll even make sure it tastes good, so you won't have to worry about that. Let's go in the kitchen." The little demon blinked at him and Kurama tilted his head with a quick smile.  
  
A quick breath left him, and Hiei stared at Kurama, not sure what just happened. He'd felt as if the fox had backed him into a corner, but his lover was smiling at him in a way that normally put him at ease. That soft voice and those sad eyes were unseen in Kurama's easy expression and he blinked, frowning warily. His muscles were relaxing slowly and he wasn't quite sure why they'd tensed in the first place. Of course Kurama didn't like to see him hurt, they were friends, lovers, it made sense. So why had he felt as if he were about to fall? Green eyes blinked at him curiously and Hiei frowned, folding his bare arms over his chest. "It isn't necessary," he said, looking at the fox.  
  
"Come on," Kurama smiled, prodding Hiei's shoulder and making the demon frown darker, obviously not sure what to make of his mood. And that was just how Kurama planned to keep it. "There's no point being stubborn about it, right? If I want to keep you from feeling unnecessary pain, why not humor me?" Those red eyes flickered a bit and Kurama let out a soft laugh. "Besides, you know I love to mix things up. It isn't often I have some to try my medicinal mixtures out on, ne?"  
  
There was definitely something wrong with the kitsune, and Hiei's expression cleared suddenly. Without explaining, he grabbed one of Kurama's long red forelocks and motioned for him to bend closer. Green eyes blinked at him, but he ignored them as the fox bent toward him. His fingers felt over the back of Kurama's head carefully until they found a small raised knot and he sighed, a small smile passing over his lips. That was the reason his lover was acting strangely. It wasn't him at all. He'd completely forgotten that the youko had taken a direct and powerful blow to the back of the head. "You should use a mixture on yourself," Hiei smirked as he pushed Kurama back into a sitting position.  
  
With a soft snort, Kurama glowered playfully at Hiei. He could imagine what the demon was thinking, but that just meant Hiei would be more accepting with him. After all, if the youkai thought he was behaving oddly, he would put up with it because of the injury. It made things easier. "But my head doesn't hurt," Kurama said, poking a finger at Hiei's chest, "and yours does. Believe me, I don't like pain any more than you do. Now, let's go in the kitchen." He slid to the floor and bent over the shorter demon, putting a hand under Hiei's arm. The youkai frowned at him, but Kurama was glad for his hold when his lover wavered on his feet. "Dizzy?"  
  
"Ch'." Frowning at the floor, Hiei barely resisted the urge to crush his palm against his right eye. He hadn't felt blurry or dizzy before, but now the blood was rushing straight to his pounding head and he just knew there wasn't room up there for anything else. It already felt as if it would burst. Kurama's arm moved around his shoulders and he gasped when the room shifted suddenly. A tense moment passed before he realized the kitsune had lifted his feet out from under him and he glared up into wide green eyes. "You will *not* carry me," he growled, one hand twisting around a lock of red hair.  
  
"But I carried you here," Kurama reminded him, tilting his head so there was no tension on his hair. "And Mukuro told me you carried me in the Makai. Why shouldn't I carry you now?"  
  
"I was unconscious then," Hiei frowned, his muscles relaxing despite himself. "I don't need to be carried *now*, and I don't *want* to be carried." Green eyes blinked at him and Hiei nearly flinched when Kurama frowned down at him, the arms tightening around him.   
  
"Can't I get what *I* want once in a while?" Kurama asked softly, his eyes reproachfully moving over Hiei's as he turned his lips down. "I want to carry you. I like having you so close to me." His lover was staring at him in surprise, a hint of that shadow creeping in, and Kurama smiled as he turned toward the door. "Besides, I *know* you're capable of getting there on your own. This is just quicker," he paused, leaning down to smile at Hiei, "and more fun for me."  
  
The fox was teasing him. Freeing Kurama's hair, Hiei snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "You get your kicks out of the oddest things," he muttered, rolling his eyes at Kurama's quick nod.  
  
"Hai," Kurama smiled. "Watching you sleep, having you close to me, ah...I'm a romantic, I suppose."  
  
"Romantic?"  
  
Eyes sparkling, Kurama shook his head and carried his lover into the living room. "Ningens are often called romantic when they prefer roses and wine to cheaper things. And you know my penchant for roses." Hiei relaxed and he smiled at the black-haired male, settling him on the couch. His lover met his eyes easily and Kurama crouched in front of him, a hand delving into thick red hair. "Speaking of which," he murmured softly, pulling a rose out of his hair. It was dark red, but the color deepened in his hands, reaching a blackened red shade. Hiei frowned at him and Kurama closed his eyes, smelling the soft petals before holding it out to his lover. Red eyes blinked at him in blatant confusion and he smiled softly. "For you."  
  
Staring at the odd colored flower, Hiei frowned. He couldn't help thinking it was some sort of trick or trap, and Kurama's eyes were shining in a way that made him decidedly uncomfortable. Despite all that, his hand rose halfway to the offered stem before he stopped himself. "What...what am I supposed to do with it?" He scowled when Kurama's hand moved, pressing the thornless stem into his open palm. His eyes widened when the dark color changed, petals paling to grayish white before deepening back to its original red. "Kurama?"  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
The fox was watching him with big eyes and Hiei almost squirmed, that uneasy feeling turning his stomach. "It's a flower," he managed, frowning at the rose.  
  
"It's a rose," Kurama corrected, his eyes glinting. "And it isn't going to bite you, Hiei. You *can* smell it, you know. The scent is lovely." Standing, he took a slow step toward the kitchen, pausing when he heard Hiei shift behind him.  
  
"Kurama. What..." Frowning down at the soft looking flower, Hiei glared suddenly. "What am I supposed to *do* with it?" He didn't have Kurama's talent with plants, and he knew if he touched the fragile thing it would fall to pieces. Just holding the stem made him wary, as he was sure he'd crush it. The redhaired kitsune smiled at him and he frowned deeper, holding his hand out. "Take it back."  
  
"You don't want it?" Red eyes shifted from him to the red rose and Kurama sighed softly, running a hand through his long hair. "Just hold it until I get back, then," he said. Hiei frowned at him and Kurama flashed the demon a quick smile. "I'll go mix us *both* up something." His smile turned into a sly smirk and he tilted his head, catching Hiei's eyes. "Hold it and think of me while I'm gone." A sharp scowl took over his lover's face and Kurama winked before going into the kitchen.  
  
Hiei snorted when the fox disappeared through the doorway, his eyes dropping to the dark red flower. Kurama really was an odd one. As if he needed something to remind him of his lover. The kitsune was only going to be out of the room for a few minutes. But the flower *did* remind him of Kurama's hair, it was nearly the same shade. Frowning, Hiei glanced at the coffee table, giving it a calculating look. If he put the flower there, the petals would probably fall off. The thought made him want to smack himself. It was just a stupid flower. But Kurama had such an attachment to flowers, roses specifically. In the end, he leaned back on the couch, resting his elbow on one folded leg as he stared at the dark red petals. Why had he given the flower to him? Hiei thought there must be some meaning to it, but he didn't know what. After a few seconds, he sniffed at himself. It was just Kurama acting like a ningen. That happened occasionally. Either that, or the fox was teasing him somehow.  
  
With nothing better to do, Hiei studied the dark rose. It's petals looked as soft as Kurama's rich hair, and he turned the flower slowly, leaning a bit closer to it. The rose was pretty, but he didn't really see what the kitsune found so wonderful about them. Hiei saw no use in something pretty that couldn't be touched. What was the point? Smirking, he looked at the dark green stem, his fingers twirling it again. If he wanted something pretty to look at, merely to be looking at something, he'd just look at Kurama. The thought made him raise an eyebrow and he moved the rose a breath closer to his face. Was that it? Kurama wasn't full of pride over his looks, but the youko definitely knew how he looked. Somehow, Hiei doubted the lovely youkai would have given him the fragile thing just to remind him how pretty he was. No, that wasn't it.  
  
A sweet fragrance reached him, and Hiei frowned at the flower, remembering how Kurama had smelt it before. The petals had been darker before, but they hadn't been hurt when the fox buried his nose into them. Hiei's lips curved in a small smile at the thought. Kurama did that a lot, smelling his roses with glittering eyes before turning the plants into deadly weapons. That was just the way he was. Romantic? He didn't know the word, but it sounded right. Roses, and glittering eyes. That was Kurama. A soft laugh made his head snap up, and Hiei frowned, dropping his elbow back on his leg. The redhead in question was standing in the doorway with an odd smile and Hiei raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"  
  
"You didn't even touch it," Kurama drawled as he crossed the room, "did you."  
  
"Why would I?" Hiei followed the redhead, accepting the cup in his free hand when his lover sat down beside him on the couch.  
  
"Because I gave it to you," Kurama said, sliding an arm over Hiei's shoulders. The black-haired demon frowned at that, but didn't pull away. "Don't you like it? Of all the flowers here, roses are my favorite."  
  
"I know." Frowning down at the rose, Hiei held the thing out to Kurama and sighed when the fox took it back. "I don't see why, though." The red color darkened when those pale fingers closed around the stem and Hiei blinked.  
  
"They're beautiful," Kurama smiled, raising his hand so he could smell the black petals. "Beautiful, and no matter how many I have, each one seems rare." Red eyes frowned at him and Kurama tilted his head back against the couch, his arm tightening just a bit around Hiei's shoulders. "You don't think they're beautiful?"  
  
"Maybe," Hiei muttered, frowning at the flower. "But they're useless. Touch one and it falls apart."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened and he leaned over Hiei, holding the flower close to his lover's face. "Who told you that?" With glinting eyes, Kurama smiled and held the dark petals under Hiei's nose. "Sweet, isn't it." He started to move it closer, but the dark-haired youkai jerked his head away before the petals touched him.  
  
"Kurama. Stop that." The red-haired kitsune pulled back a few inches and Hiei dropped his eyes to the cup still in his left hand. He'd noticed that Kurama only brought one cup, so he took a small drink of the dark liquid. Blinking in surprise, he nearly forgot the flower still held near him as he looked at Kurama. "This is medicine?"  
  
"I thought you'd like that," Kurama smiled. Red eyes were watching him and he ran the black rose over his cheek, noting the way Hiei's gaze snapped to the motion. "Drink all of that," he continued, "and your headache should be gone in no time at all."   
  
The fox was brushing those dark petals along his pale cheek and Hiei frowned at the sight as he took another drink. If the idea hadn't been absolutely ridiculous, he'd have sworn Kurama was caressing himself with the thing. He was concentrating on the slow petting motion, and he blinked when nothing met his tongue from the tilted cup. Eyes wide, he stared into it in surprise. He hadn't meant to drink it all. Glancing up again, he frowned when he found Kurama still running those petals over his cheek and staring at him with eyes that really did seem to sparkle. Not about to be distracted again, he tore his eyes away from the rose and frowned into green eyes. "Did you make more of this?" he asked, lifting the cup. Kurama smiled and shook his head. "What about you?"  
  
"My head doesn't hurt," Kurama reminded him, murmuring softly. "A taste would be enough for me." The little youkai blinked at him and his hand tightened a little on Hiei's shoulder as he leaned down. Their lips brushed for a second before his lover turned his head away.  
  
With a sharp frown, Hiei glared at the hand curled on his shoulder, his eyes dark. "Kurama..." Warm breath touched his neck, but he didn't look back, tensing against the couch.   
  
"You don't like it when I kiss you." It wasn't a question, but Kurama whispered it as if it were. His hand slid up Hiei's shoulder to brush the demon's cheek and he gave a quick smile when his lover turned his face back to him. Red eyes glinted at him and he sighed. "Why?"  
  
Sighing, Hiei leaned forward and set the cup on the table. He remained like that, rubbing his temples with a dark frown. "Not now, Kurama. I don't feel like-" His jaw snapped shut when something familiar and soft was pressed to his cheek and he froze, staring to the side. The petals felt like silk, the black color fading to silvery white a second before settling in that dark red shade.   
  
"You don't have to do anything," Kurama murmured, moving closer to Hiei's curved back. His left arm curled around the youkai's tense shoulders and he leaned down so he could see those wide red eyes. They were locked on the rose and Kurama moved the flower slowly, brushing the petals over Hiei's soft, pale cheek. "Just one little kiss, if you'll let me..."  
  
The flower moved down his cheek and Hiei swallowed sharply when the silken petals brushed his neck. It took all of his control not to snap his chin down, a shiver running down his back. He didn't know why he was so worried about the damned thing falling apart, but he was. And Kurama was running those fragile petals back and forth over his skin in a soft pattern that sent an odd sensation along his nerves. "You'll kill it."  
  
For a second Kurama had no idea what Hiei was talking about, but those dark eyes were aimed down. "Hiei." Smiling, he curved the rose onto his lover's cheek again, meeting his gaze. "Once they're clipped, roses aren't alive any longer. And they don't fall apart so easily, not if you're careful." He moved the red petals over Hiei's lips, making the demon's eyes widen. "Just because they're fragile doesn't mean you can't enjoy them," he whispered, moving slowly closer, "You just have to be gentle." Lifting the rose away, Kurama smiled as the color shifted into black as he ran it over his own lips. Hiei was still staring at him. "Let me?" He sighed when those red eyes darkened and fell. "Hiei?"  
  
He didn't want to be kissed, not by anyone. Hiei's hands curled tightly and he closed his eyes, frowning in quiet anger. As it was, he didn't even want to kiss Kurama. Just the feel of that soft, fragile rose on his lips had nearly made him rip himself away and run from the room so he wouldn't see it whither and die. And he didn't know why he felt that way. His past had never affected him like this, not when it came to his attraction to the kitsune. Why was it different this time? Intimacy was what tied them together. If he couldn't even kiss the fox then what did that leave? He didn't want to think about it. Kurama was watching him, he could feel the sad gaze on him without opening his eyes and he sighed. "Why do you have to do this now?"   
  
"Time is of the essence, and it does *not* heal all wounds." Kurama gave a small smile when Hiei blinked suddenly, frowning at him in confusion. Those fisted hands had relaxed and he tilted his head, running light fingers over Hiei's cheek. "Just one kiss," he asked, blinking wide eyes in what he knew was an adorable expression. And Hiei's frown was no where near as dark as it had been a minute ago. The youkai sighed and Kurama's smile widened when that dark head jerked forward in a quick nod. Hiei's eyes closed, his mouth curved down in a blatantly unhappy expression and Kurama clamped down on the part of him that hesitated. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over Hiei's, feeling how tightly they were drawn together.  
  
He'd planned to just get it over with, but seconds passed before Hiei remembered that plan. His eyes were closed, but he could feel Kurama's lips touching his, ever so lightly. With a deep breath he forced his body to relax and opened his mouth. The fox was nibbling his bottom lip and a frown creased his brows as he waited for the kiss to deepen. Kurama's tongue flicked over his lip and his hands curled near his legs. He felt silk brushing his cheek, his eyes flicking open to see that rose pressed close to both him and Kurama. The kitsune's eyes were closed and Hiei shifted restlessly. Kurama was chewing on his lips as he brushed that rose against their cheeks and Hiei stared hard at those closed eyes. He could barely hold himself still, and he leaned forward when Kurama pulled away. The redhead smiled at him, brushing the rose over his lips. Hiei's eyes widened when Kurama abruptly stood and turned away, dropping the rose on the coffee table. "What..."  
  
"Thank you," Kurama smiled, flashing a sweet look over his shoulder as he crossed the room. "You're sweeter than the rose." Red eyes were staring at him in confusion, and he barely kept from smirking at the way Hiei's hands were curling and uncurling restlessly. "I'll make us some tea-coffee for you, of course."  
  
The fox disappeared and Hiei stared after him for another second before glaring suddenly. What the hell was that? His lips felt swollen, alight with sensations and he licked them as he folded his arms over his chest. Kurama had asked for a kiss and he'd given him permission. But that wasn't a kiss. Not by their definition. The rose was lying on the table where Kurama had dropped it and Hiei snatched it up suddenly, frowning as the petals shifted to white and then red. He could hear his lover moving around in the kitchen and he couldn't help shifting irritably on the couch. Silk brushed his lips and he glared when he found himself running the rose over his face much as Kurama had a moment ago. With a fed up sigh, he tossed it back on the table and curled up into the corner of the couch. He didn't know why he wasn't satisfied. After all, he hadn't wanted the kitsune to kiss him in the first place. His eyes flicked back to that rose and he glared, closing them firmly. Tapping the fingers of his left hand on his arm, he waited for the redhead to come back.   
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
Nope, I'm not explaining what my plans for the future of this fic are. I will say that Biula's gotta die, Yukina's going to make another appearance, and there will be at least one KuramaxHiei lemon. As for future angst, I can't say at this point in time. Gomen. 


	11. Part 11

Category: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi, TWT  
Warnings: minor angst, possible sap  
Pairings: KuramaxHiei  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatomina@hotmail.com  
Website/Complete Archive: http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Blood Lust  
  
Part 11  
  
Hiei was sitting on the far side of the couch when Kurama came back into the living room. The jaganshi had his back pressed into the corner, half turned with his legs curled in front of him. Kurama gave a bright smile to his lover, setting the tray on the table. The youkai's eyes flicked open with a vague frown, but he accepted his coffee without comment. Sitting near him, Kurama leaned an arm on the back of the couch and folded his legs so he was facing Hiei. Teacup in hand, he waited for those lowered red eyes to look up.  
  
After spending most of his life avoiding the many mind-altering plants in the Makai, Hiei was surprised at his attachment to caffeine. Kurama had explained that the drug hadn't been proven absolutely addictive, but Hiei did appreciate the bite in the drink. The taste didn't hurt either. A few silent moments passed as he drank the hot coffee, ignoring the gaze he could feel on him. But his patience ran out quickly enough. His lips curved into a slight frown as he lowered his mug and met Kurama's steady stare. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Red eyes blinked in evident confusion, but Kurama kept his expression sober. "I'm sorry you didn't trust my strength enough to tell me what was wrong."  
  
The words were delivered in such a calm tone that they caught Hiei by complete surprise. And he couldn't tell from those bright eyes what Kurama was feeling. As for himself, his frown darkened into a confused scowl. "What are you talking about?" he muttered, his hand tightening on his mug. He knew what the kitsune was talking about, but he wasn't going to admit it.  
  
Kurama wasn't fooled at all, and he tilted his head, leaning more on the back of the couch. "Mukuro told me the last time she saw you a youkai had crossed into her territory. That was him, wasn't it." All pretense of confusion left Hiei's face, the scowl deepening into a glare. He wasn't surprised when his lover didn't bother to answer that question. "What did he say to you?" Hiei's knuckles were white around the mug, and Kurama plucked it away. He was impatient for answers, but he didn't act that way, filling the cup and handing it to his lover with only a calm look. "I kept wondering why you would have purposely gone into a battle knowing you'd lose. I didn't expect that of you. And I didn't understand why, even when you knew you were bound to lose, you refused my help."  
  
"Who needed whose help," Hiei growled, glaring into the cup. It was his safety net now, he realized that, and devoted his entire attention on the dark liquid inside. "If I hadn't followed you, you would be dead now. I *told* you to stay out of this."  
  
"It's just between you and him," Kurama said, his eyes glinting as he stared at Hiei, "that's what you keep saying. If that's true, I admit, I'm very confused. Why would he say you thought I was his target, if this is just between the two of you? And if I were his target, how could you not tell me-if only to *warn* me?" His lover flinched, and Kurama almost winced when those red eyes closed. He would have preferred for Hiei to simply tell him, but he didn't want to force the information out. Making him feel guilty was easier, if more painful. "I had no idea what I was running into."  
  
"You weren't supposed to go." Hiei's eyes snapped up with a sharp glare, anger hiding the pain that curled inside him. "If you'd just stayed out of it, you wouldn't have *needed* to know anything. I didn't tell you because it was better that way. I knew you'd do something stupid, and you did. By chasing after him, you gave him just what he wanted. You gave him a hostage." That calm reproach slipped into confusion, and Hiei blocked the sight, his right hand moving over his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach, a churning nausea that made his lips curl back. "You can't rely on me for that."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"He thought he could use me against you," Hiei said, his hand falling to his lap. For some reason, the admission eased his sickness, a creeping numbness setting over him instead. "That's why he came to Mukuro's territory. He's an S class. But you know that now." His dull gaze moved over Kurama's wide green eyes, a small smirk curving his lips. "He took you out with what, one hit?" Kurama's mouth opened, but he snorted, shaking his head. "Don't feel insulted, Kurama, I didn't fare much better. He's too fast to be your enemy. You can't fight at any distance with him."  
  
Kurama could hear condemnation in Hiei's low voice, the sentiment at odds with the amusement glinting in those dull red eyes. Did Hiei blame himself for not being strong enough? He was almost hurt that Hiei had so little faith in him, but he wasn't going to comment on that when the youkai was finally telling him what had happened. And with so strong an enemy, hearing his battle tactics would come in far too handy to interrupt now. There was one thing that bothered him enough to speak up. "Why didn't you have your sword?" Kurama asked, his voice soft. With an enemy too fast for distance attacks, Hiei always used his sword. But he hadn't had it. Mukuro had given him the sword along with the rest of Hiei's things earlier.  
  
That question made Hiei's dark smirk ease into a depreciating glower. "I was patrolling. There wasn't time to go back for it." Remembering that first encounter made him think of something he'd wondered about before. Time had seemed so important then, mostly because he'd thought Kurama in the Makai. But after being left at the kitsune's home in the human world, he was fairly sure that had been a lie. He would have asked, but he thought he knew the answer. He'd been the fool himself to believe Kurama had come to the Makai. There was no reason for Kurama to come to the Makai. The redhead was chewing on his lower lip when Hiei glanced up at him again, and he recognized the impatient tint in his lover's eyes. "The kokoryuuha doesn't work on him," he commented, his tone careless. "I didn't know that at the time, but it doesn't."  
  
"You tried it, then," Kurama said, watching Hiei's quick nod. The admission wasn't reassuring, but it certainly explained how weak Hiei had been afterward. "But not on yourself?"  
  
"There wasn't time," Hiei sniffed, glaring at his coffee cup. Talking about this didn't seem as hard as before, and he shifted against the couch, drawing his legs up so he could lean his elbows on his knees. "He must have seen the tournament in the Makai, my fight with Mukuro. He ripped the kokoryuuha, using the same method she did." Kurama's eyes widened, just a bit, and Hiei smirked. "Doing that doesn't take as much effort as you think, kitsune. Mukuro held back when she did that. Biula didn't."  
  
"Biula?"  
  
Hiei's teeth snapped shut, and his hand darted forward suddenly. Grabbing a fist of Kurama's red hair, he jerked the kitsune's face close to his. Green eyes stared at him in wide surprise, and he glared into them, baring his teeth. "Listen to me," he growled, a sharp wave of nervous anger burning his veins. "If you even *think* about going after him again, I will knock you out myself."  
  
Leaning forward of his own volition, Kurama placed a soft kiss on Hiei's lips, smiling when the youkai's eyebrow twitched. "Hiei, I'll *never* do what I did to you again. You have my word. Locking you in that kekkai is a mistake I'll regret for the rest of my life." The smaller youkai blinked at him, and he brushed a light hand over Hiei's cheek. "I promise, I won't even think about doing that again."  
  
The kitsune hadn't exactly promised not to go after Biula, but Hiei decided not to press the matter. Kurama's soft vow made his skin crawl. Moving back again, he sniffed at those wide, bright green eyes. "As I said," he continued, his back relaxing a little when the teen nodded, "he didn't hold back. It took most of his energy to tear the kokoryuuha. I was not at full power then, I had trained too much and wasn't expecting the challenge. You know what happened when Mukuro did that in the tournament?"  
  
Kurama nodded slowly, still leaning a bit closer to Hiei than he'd been before the little 'warning.' "The youki doesn't return. That's the difference between using it on something, and having it severed, right?"  
  
"Yes. If it is intact, I can draw it back and retain some part of the youki I expended. But once it's severed it burns out. If I had used it on myself before he ripped it, I could have defeated him at once."  
  
"Are you sure of that?" Kurama asked, being careful not to look too doubtful.  
  
Hiei frowned, his eyes darting away for a second. "Not absolutely sure, no, but I think so. His physical strength is greater than mine without his youki, but not much greater than Yusuke's. Holding back the kokoryuuha burned half his youki in that battle. If I had called it back then, and used it on myself, the difference in physical strength would have disappeared."  
  
"But he would still have the speed advantage," Kurama commented, his mind twisting around the information. He had moved above his anger for the moment, and was thinking of the enemy in a detached strategy mode. There were ways around speed, provided they could keep the enemy at some distance from him. He had a few plants that were best used as a distraction. He knew Hiei probably wouldn't welcome any talk about joint efforts in defeating Biula, but that didn't stop him from thinking the possibilities. From what he'd seen, Kurama knew the youkai was physically stronger than him, and calling plants was difficult with such a fast enemy not giving any room to move.  
  
"I don't need speed if I have the strength advantage," Hiei reminded him, his brows drawn. The kitsune blinked suddenly, and Hiei could practically see a thought passing over Kurama's face.  
  
"Unless he immobilizes you," Kurama frowned, his eyes glinting as he remembered his own encounter. Hiei frowned and nodded in agreement. "But you injured him," he said, thinking of the fresh wounds he'd seen on the large demon's arm and shoulder. "Was that your ensatsu ken?"  
  
"*That* was my mistake," Hiei snorted, glaring at his cup. "That's the reason I ended needing your help. If I had kept to the plan you never would have been involved again. The ensatsu ken did cut him, but only because he was distracted. He didn't expect retaliation."  
  
"He didn't expect..." Kurama's eyes glinted, and he frowned, catching Hiei's eyes. "What happened after that first battle with him, Hiei? You said he thought to use you against me, but you seem to be his target." He knew Hiei was the demon's target, but his lover obviously believed what he'd been told. Kurama wasn't sure how to break it to him that Biula had managed to trick him from the very start. His lover would not take hearing that news very well, he was sure of it. "I followed you to the Makai after you ran off that morning. Why did you answer his call?"  
  
Hiei wasn't the least bit surprised to hear that Kurama had followed him. That was, after all, one of the reasons he'd hidden. But he hadn't realized Kurama had felt the 'call.' Hiei's lips jerked into a sneer, and he pressed back against the couch. "He wants to eat you." That blunt statement made Kurama's eyes widen in surprise, and Hiei snorted softly. "He's one of those types. Too long without ningen food, so now he feeds on youkai. You commented once on my blood," he said, his eyes flashing a bit at that pleasant memory before hardening again. "I've had experience with those types in the past. His plan was to use me to keep you alive for multiple feedings. A foolish plan that wouldn't have worked, but the end would have resulted in two deaths, neither of them his. The pact was that I come when he calls, and so long as I live it remains between us."  
  
That was what Kurama had suspected from Biula's admission, and his eyes narrowed in reproach. "You took my place."  
  
"No," Hiei spat, glaring at the redhead, "I did not. If it were you, you would have fought and died. Or worse, your ningen weakness would have made you sacrifice yourself. What I did was agree to accept his challenges. I don't die. Don't fool yourself into thinking I would sacrifice myself for you. I'm not that kind." His voice rose, the words coming in a sharp biting tone. "Never expect that from me, Kurama. It won't happen. I can't do that. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." And he had wanted to. He'd tried to protect the unconscious kitsune. And he'd failed. In the end Biula's preference had left the fox alive, it had nothing to do with his efforts.  
  
Something was horribly wrong. Kurama found himself staring into Hiei's eyes, and they were so wild. The anger in his lover's voice didn't match the look in those wide eyes, the pain written there, the pleading. It was as if Hiei's words were both a warning and an apology. And it took all of his control not to pull the youkai into his arms and tell him that he already had, he was. Whether Hiei understood what it meant to 'sacrifice one's self,' Kurama knew he already was doing that. But he couldn't tell him that. He was already being as open and blunt as he could without crossing the line into blurry territory. "I understand," he lied, nodding gently, "I wouldn't expect you to kill yourself for anyone, you're far too proud for that." His lips curved in a tiny smile, and he nearly winced when Hiei's expression relaxed. Sometimes he hated being so good at manipulation.   
  
"He is a fool," Hiei commented, leaning his shoulder against the couch. "He thought he could have a willing victim." His eyes trailed over Kurama's face, and he looked away. He'd denied the possibility at the time, but a small part of him wondered if Biula might have been able to get just that. Kurama's blind chase after the youkai had come as a complete surprise. It made him wonder if he really understood the former youko as well as he thought he did. "We agreed only that I would answer his calls, not that I would not attack him. The problem is timing."  
  
"If he keeps calling you every day, you'll never have a chance to regain your strength," Kurama said, frowning when Hiei nodded. "So you won't last long. No matter what latent talents you have for healing, repetitive pain will burn your spirit out." Red eyes frowned at him, and Kurama leaned a tad closer, tapping a light finger between Hiei's eyes, just below the shielded jagan. "Not your youki, your spirit." His voice softened as he held Hiei's gaze. "Mukuro told me to look at your eyes, Hiei. She said she'd seen your look before."  
  
Hiei gritted his teeth, turning his face toward the couch as he growled under his breath. "She's so damned nosey. If I had anywhere else to go, I'd never work for her."  
  
"You're always welcome here," Kurama said, frowning in irritation. No matter how many times he'd offered Hiei a more permanent place in his home, the youkai continued to act as if no one welcomed him. It was as if he were invisible in Hiei's mind, never considered as a home, just a pastime. The demon merely snorted at his comment, and Kurama sighed. "What look was she talking about, Hiei?"  
  
"How would I know?" Hiei sniffed, shaking his head. "I was tired. The stupid female wouldn't move." His eyes narrowed suddenly, and he shot a light glare at Kurama. "You're too heavy."  
  
Kurama's mouth opened for a second, but he closed it with an amused frown. "And I always considered myself rather slender."  
  
With a vaguely bored movement, Hiei sipped the coffee still in his cup. It was cool, but he drained it anyway. "You are slender, but you're too tall." He glared at the cup for a moment before sighing and setting it on the table. "I couldn't carry you to the nearest portal." The kitsune shifted beside him, but he didn't look back, pouring himself more coffee from the pot on the tray. "Don't do that again. You can't rely on me to protect you. If I hadn't killed half her men in the past, Mukuro's guards would have killed us both with no effort. You're lucky they're afraid of me."  
  
Scooting closer to Hiei, Kurama slipped an arm over the youkai's shoulders, his eyes glinting when the demon didn't tense at all. With a sigh, he rubbed his face against Hiei's neck before leaning his head on the youkai's shoulder. "Your reputation is nearly as big as mine now, you know. Only someone as stubborn as you would have bothered carrying me. You didn't have to do that, but I thank you for it. I *am* abnormally tall as a youko, aren't I." Hiei snorted, his shoulder shaking in a hint of laughter, and Kurama smiled, nuzzling his lover's shoulder again. "You know, Yusuke commented on how heavy I was during the tournament, and that was in human form."  
  
"He just wanted to hide the fact that he liked getting his hands on you." Hiei's lips twitched when the kitsune pulled back with wide eyes. It took a moment before Kurama realized he was teasing, and Hiei shook his head when the teen pressed against him again. "I haven't seen him in nearly a year. He still with that female of his?"  
  
"Keiko," Kurama smirked, pressing a quick kiss on Hiei's cheek. "Be nice, you know he cares about her."  
  
"She's abusive," Hiei muttered.  
  
"Well, I'll be sure to warn him of that the next time I see him," Kurama smiled. "But Yusuke asked about you a few weeks ago. They seemed to be getting along just fine. Not like us." Hiei's head shifted, but he couldn't see him with his face pressed to the youkai's shoulder. Green eyes staring at Hiei's shadowed neck, Kurama tightened his arm a little, pressing a bit closer. "I missed you, Hiei. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever come back. Mukuro thought you wouldn't."  
  
"It's none of her business what I do," Hiei spat, arching his head as he tried to see the kitsune's face. He didn't mind having Kurama curled up next to him, but he had a strong urge to see those green eyes. He wanted to watch them when he asked the question burning in his mind. After a moment of shifting, he finally tugged on Kurama's hair until the kitsune lifted his head. Hiei's eyes narrowed. "If you missed me, why haven't you replaced me yet?"  
  
Kurama didn't even bother hiding his frustration. With a sigh, he shook his head. "You don't replace someone you miss," he said, his tone seemingly patient. "You want them back." His small lover stared for a second, then Hiei smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't think I was that good," Hiei commented. The kitsune gave him a bright smile and he shook his head at him, his own smirk fading into a sober expression. "Every time I came back here, I wondered if you would have a new lover. I don't know how you've done it in the past, but I have no interest in...taking turns."  
  
A low groan passed Kurama's lips and he grabbed Hiei's shoulders, pressing his forehead against the youkai's chest. The demon tensed, but he sighed against Hiei's shirt. "You're *never* going to stop thinking of me as promiscuous, are you. Hiei, you're the only one I've had sex with in over eighteen years, the only one this body has ever known. Until you don't want me anymore, you're going to *stay* the only one. I don't know how to convince you, but it's true."  
  
The very idea of a monogamous youko made Hiei's expression fall into a doubtful scowl, and he sniffed at the thick red hair near his chin. "How can you stand to wait between visits?"  
  
"I can't," Kurama muttered, rubbing his cheek against Hiei's chest. He was still half-sitting on the couch, but he'd turned his lover enough to be comfortable. "You think it's easy for me to sit here wondering what you're doing? It isn't just the sex, Hiei, you know that. I like to see you. We have so much in common."  
  
"We did," Hiei commented, frowning as Kurama's arms moved around his waist. "But we don't anymore, not much." The kitsune was hugging him. He could feel the strong grip pulling him closer to Kurama, and he stared at the teen's red hair. Normally a hold like this would make his skin prickle, but all he felt was warm uncertainty. "Kurama, if it isn't the sex-" He blinked, smirking for a second, "and I don't believe that for a minute, but if it isn't, then why have you never once come to see me?" The redhead turned green eyes up to him and Hiei's smirk faded. "I wasn't planning to come back." His right arm moved, fingers catching a bit of hair and he looked at the red strands with a vague frown. "Do you want to know why I wasn't going to come back, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama's eyes widened and he swallowed roughly. He didn't want to know. He didn't even want to hear that Hiei hadn't meant to come back. What did he have to do to tie Hiei to him? Any admissions of his feelings, his need, would merely chase the youkai away. He wanted to shove Hiei against the couch and scream his feelings into the demon's face, force him to listen and know how much it hurt to hear that Hiei hadn't planned to come back. Those red eyes were directed on the hand in his hair, and Kurama closed his eyes, a deep breath clearing his throat. "Tell me why."  
  
"I didn't see a reason to," Hiei said, a tiny smile twisting his lips as he watched the silky hair fall through his fingers. It was like water. "It was getting too troublesome. I was angry each time I left, as if something wrong had happened. And I felt the same when I started thinking of visiting you. Why was I doing it? I never cared if I had sex before, so there's no excuse for my wasting time crossing borders to have it. We had a link when I was in the Ningenkai, I had nothing else to do. We don't have much in common now. You have your human world and I..." His gaze had shifted, and he felt ice creep along the back of his neck as he stared into Kurama's wide green eyes. What was that? Why did they hurt so much to look at? "I..."  
  
"You have a lover who never once came to see you," Kurama whispered, his voice rough. "I had no idea that would bother you. I thought-I didn't think you'd *want* me to come looking for you. You never wanted anyone to know about us, and I didn't think I could sneak into Mukuro's territory without her noticing. And...I didn't want to intrude on your space."   
  
"She already knew," Hiei commented. For some reason knowing Kurama had wanted to visit him made his eyes spark. His hands moved, playing a bit with the long red hair on the kitsune's shoulders. "Why do you think she gave me a room?"  
  
Guilt flooded over his senses, but Kurama managed to return the youkai's partial smile. He couldn't imagine how it must have felt. She'd given Hiei a room, and he'd never visited. But his lover's eyes were bright with humor, and he shoved down the part of him that twisted painfully. "Your bed," he whispered, forcing a smile to reach his eyes. Hiei's lips curved to show a flash of white, and he could have cried when the youkai let out a soft laugh.  
  
"That smug thing led the way. It was the first time I'd ever been in that room. I think she expected me to jump you the moment she left. The idiot didn't seem to notice you were unconscious." Hiei's smile faded a bit when Kurama's arms tightened around him. The kitsune moved, face hidden on his shoulder, and Hiei blinked, not sure what to make of it. His fingers twitched, but he hid them in thick hair as Kurama squeezed him. The teen shook against him, and he stared, not sure if it was laughter or not. "Kurama...?"  
  
"I want to share that bed with you," Kurama mumbled, one of his hands moving over his eyes, "I would love to share that bed with you."  
  
"I never used it," Hiei said, his voice soft.   
  
"I put you there." And the youkai had looked so wrong in that bed. Because it hadn't been meant just for him. Kurama clenched his teeth, trying not to squeeze Hiei too tightly. He couldn't keep thinking things like that. Even if Hiei thought he was laughing, the youkai would notice if his eyes were red. "I didn't realize I had an invitation to visit you there," he managed, "or I would have come much sooner. I would love to visit you there."  
  
The embrace was starting to feel oddly nice, and Hiei returned it hesitantly, his hands still buried in that silky red hair. This wasn't the sort of contact he was used to having with Kurama, but it didn't feel sexual, just...nice. "Most of Mukuro's men saw me carry you in. Everyone in the Makai will know before long that you've taken up with me. There won't be any hiding it now."  
  
"I don't mind if all three worlds know."  
  
Hiei's lips curved in a smirk, and he sniffed at Kurama's sweet scented hair. "You wouldn't say that if the Baka, or your ningen mother knew."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
The kitsune didn't lift his head, that warm word spoken against his neck, and Hiei turned his face a bit. "What?"  
  
Kurama blinked, licking his lips as he wondered if he should push. "Could we lie down?" he asked slowly, loosening his arms a little. He was doing good just to be holding Hiei. He was hugging him. But the youkai wasn't the least bit tense. "I just want to...cuddle."  
  
Hiei blinked, pulling lightly on Kurama's hair so he could see the kitsune's eyes. "Cuddle?"  
  
"Mm." Shifting back on the couch, Kurama kept his arms around Hiei, drawing the smaller youkai with him. His nerves were alight when Hiei didn't argue, and he pulled his lover close, the two of them lying on their sides. "You're so warm, I want to be close to that. I've missed this."  
  
His face was near Kurama's chest, and Hiei frowned at the teen's pale shirt. "You can't have missed this, we never did this."  
  
Kurama's eyes were closed, but he sighed when a hand curled in the hair that fell over his shoulder. Hiei was pressing as close to him as he had on the bed earlier, and Kurama's arms tightened around the youkai's shoulders, one hand dipping into the soft curve of Hiei's back. "I like this..." He loved this.  
  
* * *  
TBC 


End file.
